Sweet,Sexy,Hot and Spicy!
by Maricela-XDLovingYa
Summary: Claire Young is a very Sexy 15 year old that is getting hotter everyday. Quil is one of her best friends. Can Quil resist Claires alluring self? Can Claire keep Quil in the friend zone? Claire/Quil fic. ooc for claire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Claire Pov.

Hi, My name is Claire Maricela Young. I'm currently 15 years old and I'm half Quilete and half Hispanic I have long brown hair that goes down to my waist. My dark green eyes complement my long eyelashes. My dimples make my full lips look very sensual.

I'm not pale or tan I'm simply a weird yellow color I guess. My 15 year old body is curvy and I'm very proud of it.

When my mom is on work trips I stay with my Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. This week my mom is actually home. I am very happy about that! I've never met my dad.

The closest I've had to a father figure would be Quil. Ah Quil! Quil is in fact one of my best friends. He has always looked over me and still does.

"Claire are you sure you want to do this?" My mom asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes mom," I said with confidence. See, I wanted to get these temporary braces that only last about a month. I didn't know they existed until I looked them up on Google. My mom had no idea why I wanted to get them on.

The reason I want to put them on is to lower my popularity rate. With popularity you basically get a lot of fake friends and weirdo stalkers. I know that I am very hot.

Guys hit on me all the time. I'm never mean unless you get me mad . Hopefully, these braces will make the guys back off.

I know what you are thinking "_Claire why don't you want hot guys all over __you,"_ I really just want to be looked at as average. Is that so hard to ask?

"Claire Young," called the orthodontist. I got up and my mom whispered good luck to me.

********** Out of the Orthodontist **********************************

"Claire do they hurt?" My mom asked me in her worried tone. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, a little bit," I replied. The orthodontist said that they would be much better tomorrow morning, but right not it's hurting.

We got to the apartment. I just sat around the whole day and ate soup. I was knocked out on my bed by the time I took my pain pills.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm went off. I got up from my bed and noticed that my braces didn't hurt so bad anymore. I only felt slightly sore on my jaw.

I walked into my bathroom and smiled at the mirror. I thought my dark blue braces were pretty cool!

I finished getting ready for school and headed downstairs. I knew my mom had already left to her work. I grabbed my school things and walked to my bus stop.

When I arrived at school people greeted me like they always do. I would just wave.

"Hey Girl," Lamati, the guy I use to think was cute, said to me. "Hey," I said smiling politely. He looked shocked for a second. Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot I had the braces. "Claire I think your braces look adorable," he said smiling.

"Oh! Umm thanks?" I said confused.

I walked to my first period and people in the hall would say "Nice braces," or "They look adorable on you." I mean even my teachers would agree to that. What is wrong with these people? To say I was pissed was a complete understatement.

Finally. School was over and I decided to head to Aunt Emily's house. I walked in and greeted Emily annoyed.

"Hi Claire, now tell me what is wrong?" she asked noticing my annoyed face.

"I get these braces to get some guys to back off and to make my popularity to lower itself. I had no luck, because the total opposite happened," I said to her.

"Sorry to break it to you Hun, but you do look cute with them on," Emily admitted.

I took a deep breath and slouched in my chair. I decided to change the subject. "When are the guys coming home?" I asked her.

"In about ten minutes," she replied while cooking some food. I just nodded.

I remember about a year ago Quil and Uncle Sam told me about the wolf thing. I was shoked at first ,but then thought it was awesome. Till this day, I still think it's cool!

The packed walked in and Quil walked towards me.

"What's with the face?" Quil asked with a confused face. I smiled and he smiled back at me. "Aww, they look so cute on you," Quil said.

That just got me real mad. "What The Hell!" I yelled and got up from my seat. I decided to just go to my room to cool off.

Quil pov.

"What The Hell!" Claire yelled as she got up from her seat and ran up the stairs.

I just stood there confused. I looked over at Emily and asked her why Claire had an out burst.

"Claire had gotten these temporary braces to lower her popularity rate and get some boys to back off. Unfortunately, the opposite happened," Emily explained to all of us.

"Wait! Let me get this strait, Claire is popular and guys think she is one fine piece of … Girl, so she got braces that made her more popular and made guys want to just Tap ….. I mean they think she is hotter," Embry said stupidly, trying to cover his language in front of Emily.

Emily just giggled and said "Yes, that's one way to put it."

"Wow," the pack said at the same time.

"Why, would she not want to be popular?" Embry asked curiously.

"Because, being popular is like dating a clingy boyfriend. Speaking about boyfriends, I have little things brought to my door step and even here too," Claire yelled. Man she is just really moody today.

Embry was about to say something, but the door bell cut him off.

"I'll get it," Claire said heading to the door.

"Damn! I would've been pissed if they were flowers, but at least this guy had some sense and got me some chocolate," Claire said to herself as she sat down on the sofa.

I noticed she had a huge basket loaded with sweets. Oh! Dear baby Jesus don't let her get all hyped up. I might just take them and hide them somewhere if I get the chance. Candy + Claire = Super Hyper Loopy Claire.

"See guys this is from my many stalkers," Claire said referring to the candy basket in her hand.

It hurts to know that your little imprint is growing up so fast.

* * *

Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2

* * *

Claire pov.

My morning started as usual. I was awoken by my alarm and then went to my bathroom to get ready for school. Once I was dressed I headed downstairs and grabbed myself a pop-tart before I walked to my bus stop.

Arriving at school is like a red carpet for me. Guys stare so long they should just take a picture and girls want to be me. I may sound like I'm perfect ,but I'm far from it.

I went to my locker and got my materials for my first period. I felt some one grab me from behind and I screamed. "Geez Claire," Yordy complained covering his ears.

Yordy. Where to begin? Okay, Yordy is one of my best friends besides Quil.

We've been friends since last school year when he moved here from New York. I think the reason I get along with him so well is because he too is half Hispanic and half Quilete.

Most people at school think we should date. I do have to admit Yordy is attractive. He is tall and is a shade lighter than your average Quileute. His body is well toned and muscular. His spiky hair makes him look exotic and his light honey brown eyes are captivating. His smile is almost as perfect as Uncle Jake's smile.

In school he is considered a major hottie. If we were to become an item we would be major hotness school sweet hearts. Too bad I only think of him as a brother.

I told Yordy the story about the whole braces thing since he was absent yesterday.

"So, they actually make one month lasting braces?" he asked amused as he looked at my braces.

"Yes," I answered him

"Aww, Clairy-poo you look adorable," he teased. I glared at him playfully.

" Shut up!" I said pushing him stupidly. He just started laughing.

"Ugh, english class is so boring!" Yordy wined.

"Ugh, I know and we have to do that stupid project too" I wined.

"Am I coming over your apartment today or tomorrow?" Yordy asked.

See Yordy and me were assigned an English project. I had told him to come to my apartment around 5pm ,but since my mom isn't here he is going to have to come to Emily's. The problem is that they don't really know Yordy. I have mentioned him once or twice. I'm kind of nervous to see how Quil will react.

"Oh! Uhh, My mom is out of town so you're going to have to meet me at my Aunt's house today," I told him.

He asked me where it was and I told him the address. He told me he wrote it down, but knowing him he probably didn't.

***********After School************************

I walked in my aunt's house and I could hear the pack laughing.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. "Hey Claire," They replied. I looked at Quil and gave him a big smile as did he.

I quickly strutted to my room upstairs and sat my school things on my bed.

I headed back downstairs and took in the whole scene.

Seth and Embry were on one couch and Paul, Collin and Brady were on the other.

Uncle Sam and Jared were at the dining room table. Leah was in the kitchen along with Emily and Quil.

The only one who wasn't here was Uncle Jacob, but other than that it was a full house.

After a few boring minutes of me sitting in the love seat my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and checked the caller id. Of course it was Yordy like always.

"Hello," I answered. "Hey Claire," Yordy said. Stupid puberty made Yordy's voice sound all sexy and husky.

This caused all the guys to turn their attention to me. Gosh I just wanted to hide for now. So, I decided to speak some Spanish.

"Hola, poque me estas llamando?" (Hi and why are you calling me?) I asked.

"Porque no apunte la directions de la casa," (because I didn't write down the directions to the house) he said. Typical Yordy he really never learns.

"Ay que voy acer contigo? El numero de la casa es quince en la calle cherry," (What am I going to do with you? The number to the house is 15 on cherry street) I told him rolling my eyes.

"Ay te veo precious," (I'll see you precious) he said teasing me.

"So sweet," I said sarcastically to him.

"Ouch! That hurt," he faked his tone to sound hurt. "Claire you of all people should know I'm sweet," he said teased me once again.

"Hey that was only once stupid," I said feeling a slight blush start to touch my cheeks.

"Yeah right! It was more than once I was there I should know," he said reasoning with me.

"Okay whatever it was more than once, but what done is done," I said shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed Claire everybody has their first time somewhere," he said trying to make me feel better.

"True at least I'm glad it was you who took care of me," I told him sincerely.

I hung up.

* * *

Quil pov.

When Claire arrived from school she looked a little nervous and I wanted to know why. She smiled at me and I smiled sweetly back to her. I'm still getting use to her temporary braces, but they look cute on her. My sweet Claire is becoming a beautiful girl.

I watched her as she sat down and looking bored for a few minutes. I just wanted to go over there and scoop her up into a big hug, but Emily said teenagers need their space. I know they need their space, but it is so hard to resist the imprint.

I heard her cell buzz and saw as she checked her caller id then answer her call.

A husky and smooth voice came out the cell phone and that got my attention quickly.

Was that perhaps her boyfriend? No, she would have told me right?

I continued to listen to her conversation, but couldn't understand since she was speaking Spanish. I really am regretting not paying attention in Spanish class now.

She started speaking English again in a sarcastic tone.

The mystery guy teased her about how he was there for something.

I saw as her beautiful cheeks start to be covered in a wonderful rosy color.

What caught my attention the most is when he mentioned a first time and she thanked him for him being the one to be there for her.

I could feel the anger boil up inside my body. I held myself from marching up to her and demanding her to tell what the hell she was talking about.

I really didn't want to think about what I'm thinking about right now, nor do I want it to be true. She had Sex! I thought in my mind.

I'm not completely sure, although just thinking of her with someone other than me was infuriating to me. I don't know why. I don't see Claire like a girlfriend yet, but I am very protective.

Emily was looking at me curious to know why I had an angry face. I told her as nicely as I could, but I could feel my anger come out again.

Emily's face became and angry one also.

When Claire hung up she went straight to Claire and dragged her upstairs.

I bolted out the door and sat on the porch. Yes I was mad, but that didn't mean I couldn't control my phasing.

I had my head between my hands. I heard foot many footsteps approach me.

"Hey man you okay?" I heard Seth ask gently. I took a deep Breath and tuned to look at him. I noticed all the Guys and leah were out here too.

" I just can't handle the fact that Claire is being intimate and..."I got cut off by Seth.

"Whoa! man you don't even Know what she was talikng about."Seth said.

" Seth's right man you need to find out what she really was talking about. I know it sounded bad, but it could be a big misunderstanding," Embry agreed with Seth.

"But... She is still to young," I argued stupidly.

" Quil you have to relize that Claire isn't well...," Seth Trailed off blushing.

Why would he blush? I saw Brady roll his eyes and then look at me.

" Listen Quil Claire is very much grown up now," Brady explained. I still didn't get what they were tring to tell me.

" Geez Quil! Claire has Big tits and a nice ass," Embry yelled fustrated. I saw Sam give him a death glare that made him cringe a little.

Relization hit me at that moment. Claire is becoming a women not a big girl. WOMEN I chanted to myself a few times until it sunk in.

* * *

So here was my second chapter I hope you think it is much better than my old one. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Hopefully by next Friday I will have all eleven chapters up! I also need some inspiration so please REVIEW :)

* * *

Claire pov.

Emily suddenly grabbed me a dragged me upstairs.

She closed the door of my room and looked at me with an angry/sad face. What is going on?

She took a deep breath. "Claire I need to know who was on the phone with you?" she asked.

"Yordy, one of my best friends why?" I asked.

"Claire the guys overheard you say something about a first time," she said as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah there was a first time. What about it?" I asked confused.

"Claire PLEASE tell me you were safe," Emily said with a worried expression.

Safe? I mean I got my period. I was so glad Yordy was there for me! He wasn't embarrassed to buy me some pads from the store. That I was thankful for!

How can you be safe your first time getting your period?

I really didn't understand what she was asking me.

"Uhhhh….," I responded stupidly. What was I supposed to respond?

"CLAIRE HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? "She yelled at me extremely in mother mode.

I stood up from the bed where I was previously laying down on.

"What are you talking about?" I said outraged. What is going on? Why is she yelling?

"YOU," she screamed pointing at me.

"What about me," I said trying to stay calm.

"You had "It" Claire," Emily accused.

I stopped breathing for a second. Did she really just say that? I decided to joke a little bit with her

" Oh you mean This?" I asked as I made a circle shape with my left hand and stuck one of my right finger in the whole.

" Stop this is a serious Claire," she said angrily.

" Did you or did you not have sex?" Emily asked with a serious face on.

"What! No!" I yelled back. How could she think so lowly of me?

"You just said you had a first time," Emily pointed out to me.

"Yea, first time as in first period," I said with a duh voice to her.

"W-what," She stuttered.

Really how could Emily think I was having sex? I mean yea I'm all crazy, but I still have my v-card. Plus, I don't want to do it with some random guy. I want my first time to be with someone I love.

"Yes aunty you heard me NO PENETRATON! Access totally denied," I told her trying to convince her.

Emily looked at me with a sorry expression. She also looked relieved.

"Oh Claire I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions," she apologized.

I got closer to her and gave her a big hug. Aunt Emily has always been like a second mother to me. She is always there when my mom is too busy. She helps me not feel lonely when Quil or Yordy is not around. I really do love my Aunt a lot!

After our misunderstanding Emily was now content to know the truth. Although. She did tell me if I ever was going to do the "deed" she has some protection. That was really embarrassing.

We walked down the stairs and saw the pack all settled down being quite for once. They probably were overhearing my private conversation. So, they probably think the same thing as Emily first did. I should probably tell them. You know what? I'm not going to tell them. Why? Because they were being nosy and that is not nice.

It was still silent and most definantly awkard to say the least.

DING! Saved by the bell. I went to the door and opened it. It was none other than Yordy himself.

I gave him a tiny smile as did he.

" Give me a pick up line and you shall be granted access," I joked with him. He laughed at my lameness.

"Good thing I have my library card, Because I'm definitely checkin you out," he said with a cocky tone.

We always say cheesy pick-up lines to each other to humor one another. I quickly let him in .

* * *

Quil Pov.

Claire rushed to answer the door. I could hear the voice of that guy who was over the phone with her earlier. Stupid punk!

She told him to give her a pick-up line

Was she flirting with that loser? He then proceeded to humor her with one.

I know I was mad and all, but I myself laughed at his corny line. Claire let him in the house shutting the front door behind her.

The first thing I saw was a very tall guy, almost as tall as the pack members. He had spiky hair and apparently a nice smile. His smile kind of reminded me of Jake's.

He greeted us with kindness. That probably was bullshit. He walked up to Emily and carefully took her hand in his. He raised it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. He thanked her for letting him come over and shit.

Claire looked nervous to see how I would react to Yordy himself. I really care for my Claire so I give her a reassuring smile. She looked a little relieved as I made this gesture toward her. Just knowing she was feeling better had me happier.

I watched as she took up Yordy to her room. I knew she wouldn't try anything with a house full of wolfs.

You see I thought Yordy coming over was only for one day. WRONG! He started coming over every day except weekends.

Today I was on patrol with the guys. There wasn't much activity going on.

* * *

PACK MIND

"_So you still hate that punk?__" Embry asked referring to Yordy._

_How could I not hate that punk? He was trying to steal My Claire away from me I thought to my self._

"_So that is why you hate him?" Embry questioned. Stupid pack mind!_

_Dude you have to lighten up Claire is a smart girl – Paul_

_Yeah man Claire is not the careless type- Jared_

_I know guys I just can't help but worry for her - Quil_

_So, we should just forget about the punk and plus Claire likes hanging out with you more – Brady_

_Don't get all upset Quil she still is your friend – Collin_

_OmG! – Embry_

_What?- the pack_

_I don't know I was just bored and Quil was boring me with his wining- Embry_

_The rest of patrol was nice. Each of us didn't bother another._

_I thought about Claire and Yordy. Is she dating him or is she planning to date him?_

_I think that I should just let fate decide who stays with Claire. Okay that was a lie!_

_Guys you can get off patrol early everything looks safe – Sam_

_As soon as I heard sam say that I phased back excited to see Claire._

We all walked back to Sam's. The first thing I noticed was Claire's book bag and Yordy's too.

The guys were laughing at some lame joke Embry told. Over the laughter I heard a sudden " Uhh," from Claire. That was for sure a moan.

The guys quit laughing and listened along with me.

There was a sigh and a bang proceeded by a "Ughhh Claire."

Yordy moaned her name husky and rough. Oh! Please don't let it be what im thinking.

I decided to head upstairs to Claire's room.

With out thinking I Kicked the door open and closed my eyes. I could feel the Guys standing behind me.

"Quil," Claire yelled alarmed.

I opened my eyes to see …..

* * *

Okay guys this is my Third chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I would very much like it if you reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter I know I left the other one as a cliffy so here is another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer = I dont own twilight .**

* * *

**Claire pov.**

**I asked Yordy to get my book under from my queen sized bed. It was the txtbook we needed to finish our project and some how it ended up under my bed. Since his arms are longer I asked him to get it for me.**

**He tried to reach under the bed, but his body got stuck halfway. O'snap that bed is too heavy for a human to move easily. So, i grabbed his arm and pulled hard which caused me to moan "uhhh," I was pulling with too much force and I banged my foot on the edge of the bed. **

**" Ughhh Claire," Yordy moaned. I looked at him awkwardly then I noticed where his eyes were.**

**" ohhhhh sorry," I said as I saw that my nails were diging into his skin. Just when he was about to say something the I heard the door open violently. I sreamed alarmed. I looked up to see.**

**"Quil!" I screamed freaked out. Why were they closing their eyes for?**

** "**** Uhh guys why are you closing your eyes?" I asked confused as I looked at them.**

* * *

**Quil pov.**

**We opened our eyes to see Claire dressed. THANK GOD!and then we noticed Yordy stuck under the bed. We all started laughing. I felt relieved. Wow, that sounded so bad.**

**We got Yordy out from under the bed then he just went home. Poor kid was so embarresed.**

**Claire shut the door and then looked at all of us. At that moment I knew she wanted an explanation, But then she cracked a smile .**

**" Night everybody,"She said and started heading up the stairs. Maybe, she didnt want one? But there always has to be a person who asks a stupid question and ruins it. That would be Embry.**

**" WAIT, dont you..., well arent you...," Embry started saying.**

**" What? ask you for an explination? No, becuase I know for a fact everybody thought I was taking Yordy for a ride," Claire said and then laughed.**

**she headed upstairs and left us all wide eyed. Did she just really say that? Wowzers! I really do have a sick mind.**

* * *

**Claire pov.**

**I had told Yordy what happened after he left. He started laughing so hard during lunch milk came out his nose.**

**" They really thought we were getting it on in your Aunt's house," He asked surprised and amused at the same time.**

**" Yes. Although, It did kind of sound bad if you think about it," I said to him as we headed to the trash can to throw our lunch away.**

**He nodded with agreement as we headed to our gym class.**

**We went our seperate ways as I went into the girls locker room. While I was changing I felt my body feel all tired and just drowsy. I just started feeling this way this morning. I even snapped at Emily for giving me milk instead of Orange Juice for breakfast this morning. My body was hurting.****Not majorly hurting, but I still felt a little sore.****I just ignored it for the whole day,but I am still snapping at random people today. Hmm I'm not on my period.**

**After school, I called Emily to inform her I was going to go out for a while. I think what I needed was "ME" Time. What can I do do to relax? ICE-CREAM! It always calms me down. I walked to Friendly's, which is 25 minutes away from school jogging.**

**I entered the Ice- cream shop Friendlys. Friendly's my ass! See there I go again. There was a long line so I had to wait for over three minutes. My patients was wearing thin waiting in this line. " Would you hurry up already," I said impatiently. " Just a minute miss," Said an employee.**

**" Okay what would you like miss?" The Worker said.**

**'"Hmm," I said looking at all the flavors, not sure what I was in the mood for. " So what do you want?" He asked politly, but to me it sounded rude. " Damn would you calm the hell down I'm trying to decide Geez," I said pissed off. After a minute I had made up my mind." okay I want double chocalate chip." I told him pointing to it.**

**He started scooping it Slowly and was having trouble with getting it out. " Hurry the f- ing up," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. " What you think im crazy?" I asked him harshly.**

**" umm. umm," he started out. " WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HESISTATE?" I yelled pissed off.**

**" Miss, I -I understand what you are going thru i have sisters," He studerred**

**" Whats that suppose to mean huh?" I hollard aggrevated.**

**" You know that monthly thing," He said.**

**I saw red flash cross my eyes and I just snapped.**

**I jumped acroos the counter and grabbed him by his his collar. " YOU ASSHOLE MOTHER SON OF A NASTY HO," I said pulling him and almost choking him.**

**They had to get other people to get me off him.**

**"DONT TOUCH ME. lET GO. PEDOPHILES!," I was yelling as they carried me out the store. " FRENDLYS MY ASS,"I yelled.**

**Finally, they got me out of the store. Just when they thought I was gone I busted theie door open again and ran toward the guy who attended me. **

**He looked scared to death." Dont hurt me please," he begged. I ignored him and went right passed him and grabbed my Ice - cream. Right when I was about to step out the shop I looked at him and said.**

**" You pussy get some balls, because mine are lookin bigger than yours right now," Then I proceeded tp walked out eating my Ice - cream.**

**Man I still felt pissed off. I started thinking of the scene that just happened and I was getting mad all over again.**

**I felt my tempeture start raisng again.**

**I felt the heat rush in my body when all of a sudden I heard...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading !:) REVIEW:)!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.

Here is a new chapter enjoy and I would really appreciate if you review.:)

* * *

**I felt the heat rush in my body when all of a sudden I herd "Claire," being yelled . I turned around and saw a girl from the Rez school. "Nayeli hey," I said as I walked toward her and all the rush in my body gone.**

"**Hey Claire what you did in Friendly's was bad ass ," Nayeli said with a grin on her face. See Nayeli is a wild girl and we always get in some sort of trouble when we hangout together. She is the only other person I actually trust at school. She is really cool and laid back no drama with her, which I like.**

" **Yeah, I've been having weird mood swings lately and don't even know why," I said and shrugged my shoulders.**

" **Well Claire, you are probably stressed out or something so wanna have fun tonight?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me. Now when she does that we get into trouble. Should I do this? Should I risk getting into trouble for having to much fun? Ofcourse I am only a teenager I need to live!**

" **I should really say no , but I wanna get loose Nayi let's do this!" I said with excitement and determination in my voice. **

" **But, I get to pick the place," I told her.**

**She thought about it and then nodded. " Okay, where are we going?" she asked curiously. "Let me just tell you that your going to need your fake ID tonight," I told her smiling stupidly. **

" **Alright i'll text you later I got to get home my mom is actually in town ," I yelled at her as I started jogging toward my mom's apartment.**

**I'm so ready for a night out and i'm definatly bringing Yordy!**

**I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it real quick and Quil had texted me.**

Claire where are you?-Quil

Im at my mom's apartment ima jus hang there today so see ya tomorrow ttyl :) love ya lots like tater tots!;) - Claire

Lol okay see you tommorrow i'll miss u :( have a good night:) - Quil

You too night night ;) - Claire

**I had to keep my txt short because I didn't want to lie to Quil. Now that he is not suspicious of me it's time to txt Yordy.**

Hey Yordykins wanna get loose tonight ?- Claire

You kno it ! So we should meet up at your place at 8 and i'll also bring my fake ID too- Yordy

You know me so well oh! and Nayi is joining us! - Claire

Yep :) n Nayi will make it fun so start getting ready be there at 8 – Yordy

kk- Claire

**I started to think what I should wear , but first txted Nayi to inform her we are leaving at 8 and meeting up at my place. When I got to my mom's apartment she was in the living room watching Tv.**

" **Hey mom how was your day," I asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting next to her on the couch. " Good honey, how was your alone time?" she asked. I smiled and said " Very helpful hey mom I know its only seven but I'm really tired and im just going to sleep early today," I told her pretending to yawn. **

" **Okay , Dont worry I won't bother you I have a lot of work to do anyways Goodnight Claire," she told me giving me a kiss and then turning on her laptop to finish her work. Yesss! It's about 98% safe to sneak out.**

**I looked at the time shit! Its already 7:15. I quickly took a shower and hurried my ass up to my room. What to wear? Aha! I'm going to wear my hang on one shoulder black and gold shirt and my dark skinny jeans with my black and gold high top converses! So I got dressed and put on some eyeliner and winged out my eyes I don't really need any mascara my eyelashes are already curled and thick. I put some light blush on and some nice cheery flavored lip gloss. My hair was still a little wet so I decided to scrunch up my hair.**

**I went and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot and not a flop. I looked sexy without showing to much skin. I looked at my clock it read 7:55. I quickly grabbed my money , phone , and ID. I climbed out my window and jumped to the back tree and carefully climbed down. **

**Good thing I only live on the second floor. I saw Yordy's car arrive to a stop right in front of me. I quickly got in and he drove off. I notice he already had picked up Nayeli.**

" **Hey Guy's," I said a little breathless from coming down that tree.**

" **Hey ," they said together. " So where are we going?" Nayeli asked.**

" **We are going to the Port A Night Club," Yordy answered simply and turned up the music which was WISIN Y YANDEL: UY UY UY. Ah, I love my Spanish buddy and sped down the road. I opened the window and felt the wind blow in my face and my heart was pounding with excitement. I knew at this point goody two shoes me was no longer with me for tonight.**

**After about 30 min we arrived. Man there was a long line , but since Yordy has connections they let us in quickly.**

**The club was at full blast dancing and packed bodies every where. Pitbull ft. t-pain – Hey baby started playing.**

So Listen up..  
Ooh La La La  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go  
(Chorus) [T-Pain]  
Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
And we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say .

**Me and Nayeli were dancing together dancing sexy enough to make a lot of guys turn their heads toward us and make their mouth water. The chorus came on and Yordy replaced Nayeli's place.**

So Listen up..  
Ooh La La La  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go  
(Chorus) [T-Pain]  
Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
And we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight  
I'm a Dade county, self paid self made millionaire  
I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world – gettin paid  
Girl problems, no problems – doin anything that won't solve em  
I wanna get witcha mami, now let me see what the lord split cha

(Chorus) [T-Pain]  
Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
And we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight

**I looked around and spotted Nayeli at the bar ordering some shots or something so me and Yordy Kept smiling as we were dancing and laughing. He was a really great dancer!**  
Make money, make money – this chico right here gotta eat, baby  
You scared money – don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby  
But when you remember about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your concious  
(?), but god I'm a monster  
Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world – gangster  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight

**When the song ended we headed toward Nayeli and the three shots she had at a table. " What is that ?" I asked her. " It's Taquilla duh!" she exclaimed.**

" **Cheers to a fun ass night out and being free and getting loose," I yelled over the music. " CHEERS!" we said in chorus and took the shoots.**

**Holy mother of shit! That burns your throat. I mean I am a first time drinker so it should probably be normal. We danced many songs and did many shots and other stuff. Each of us would take turns saying a cheer for every shot we took.**

**They were getting dumber by every shot. " Cheers to My Homie slices Nayeli and Yordy and like they say chicks before dicks and bro's before hoes I love you Guy's so musshhhh," I slurred. Man I was a little more than tipsy. This was the first time ever I have ever done this. Some little siren in my head is telling me to stop but, it's just to fun to stop. Nayeli and Yordy were laughing at just random things. I could still tell that Yordy was the most sober out of all of us.**

" **We should be leaving soon," Yordy reasoned when he noticed me and Nayeli were more than a little tipsy. **

" **Okay," I agreed. " Butt , before we leave one more songg," Nayeli protested in her own tipsy voice. **

" **Okay just one more that's it ," Yordy said nodding his head with approval.**

**When LMFAO – SHOTS came on me and Nayeli went wild and we jumped on the table.**

I'm fucked upppp

(Lil Jon)  
If you're not drunk ladies and gentleman  
Get ready to get fucked up  
Lets do it  
Haha  
LMFAO  
You know it  
Lil Jon  
Yeaah  
All of the alcoholics  
Where you at  
Lets go  
Hey hey hey hey uh huh hey hey hey hey  
Lets go yeah!  
(LMFAO)  
When i walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free (all drinks are free)  
We like Ciroc  
We love Patron  
We came to party rock  
Everybody its on!

Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

(yeah)  
Let me see you do it  
**Me and Nayeli got all the guys attension and they were wooing. Yordy was smiling hard. I felt so alive while dancing.**  
The ladies love us  
When we bring shots  
They need an excuse  
To suck our cocks (suck my cock)  
We came to get krunk  
How bout' you  
Bottoms up  
Let's go round two!  
**We started jumping at this part and so did the crowd. All of us were singing along too. Yordy was trying to get me and Nayeli down. He had no luck.**  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

(Lil Jon)

If you aint gettin' drunk get the fuck out the club  
If you aint takin' shots get the fuck out the club  
If you aint come to party get the fuck out the club  
Now where my alcoholics let me see your hands up  
(what you drinking on)  
Yeah  
Jager-Bombs  
Lemon Drops  
Buttery Nipples  
Jello Shots  
Kamakazis  
Three Wise Men  
Fuck all that shit  
Give me some gin!

(LMFAO)

Shots!  
Patrons on the rocks  
And I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around  
Every time I'm pouring shots  
Their panties hit the ground every time i give 'em shots  
So cups in the air everybody lets take shots

If you're feeling drunk put your hands in the air  
And if you're trying to fuck get your hands in the air  
Now say I'm fucked up  
(I'm fucked up)  
I'm fucked up  
(I'm fucked up)  
I'm trying to fuck  
(I'm trying to fuck)  
I'm tryin' to fuck  
(I'm tryin' to fuck)  
**Nayeli and me were grinding on each other and swinging our hips when all of a sudden I felt her lips on mine. Wtf? Oh, well might as well kiss back. That's exactly what I did and the club went wild. We broke off from the kiss and got off the table. Did I really just do that? I shook my head.**  
Shots!  
Patrons on the rocks  
And I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around  
Every time I'm pouring shots  
There panties hit the ground every time i give 'em shots  
So cups in the air everybody lets take shots

-I'm fucked upp-

Lets go!

'(La dad a da

**Yordy helped me and Nayeli to the car. I was still a little energetic after all of that. " How am I going to get to my room?" I asked/said to Yordy as I looked at my backyard tree. " I'll help," he said and gave me a boost up and I held on tight to the branch. **

" **Careful Claire just take it slow and easy," I looked at him and he looked truly concerned.**

" **yea yeah-h," I slurred as I got in my window with a thud. Shit! I waited a min and didn't hear any footsteps so I'm safe.**

**I stuck my head out my window and saw Yordy " Thanks Yord's I had fun tonight night claire out," I said slurred and as I closed my window I herd Yordy laughing.**

**I hurried and took off my clothes and washed my face and got in in bed with only my underwear.**

**Who would of knew me Claire a fucking rebel and I love it! Would my mother be proud of me? The answer to that is no and surprisingly I'm okay with that.**

* * *

Here was another chapter I hope you liked it :) and big thanks to everyone who reviewed again thanxxxx ;D REVIEW PUH LEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight :(**

The next morning I was woken up by the bright light of my window. Ugh my head feels like it's going to explode. The clock read 10:18 am I decided to get up and head to the kitchen. Where are the Advil's and Tylenol's ? I searched the kitchen and finally found some in the cabinet .

"Morning Claire," I heard my mom say as she walked in the kitchen.

" Morning mom," I replied quickly and took some Tylenol and then I heard a gasp.

" Oh my claire," my mom gasped as she looked at me when I had shut the cabinet.

I wonder what she is so freaked out about? " Oh," I murmured as I looked down at myself . I was in only a bra and some panties almost naked in front of my mom. Awkward.

I mean how would I react if my mom was half naked in the kitchen ? Ugh gross I thought to myself and shuddered . I mean it would be completely different if Quil found me like this.

Maybe, he would think I look sexy. Maybe, Yordy would think so too. Neither of them have seen me half naked before. But, I on the other hand have seen them with only shorts on.

I must admit that they do have some fine ass bodies for sure.

" Claire you should get ready for today and call Quil or something I'm going to work so bye honey love you ." mom said grabbing her keys and giving me a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the door.

" Bye mom love you see you later," I said to her with a smile.

" I'll be back by 11 pm tonight I'm going out with some friends ," she informed me as she left. I just nodded to her in response so she can know it's fine with me.

I took a long bath to ease my headache. Reminder for next time is to take some Tylenol before you pass out tipsy, okay a little more than tipsy. I still couldn't believe I snuck out and didn't get caught. I kissed a girl and didn't feel like a lesbian. I grinded on Yordy and didn't feel like a whore. I stopped my train of thoughts as I was inturupted by my growling stomache. Must be another side effect.

I got dressed in some thigt tight jean shorts and a simple dark blue v-neck that showed about an inch of skin from my belly. I finished the look of with some black converses. I scrunched my hair once again and put some thin line eyeliner on. I stepped in front of my mirror and saw a hotttie. I looked smokin for sure.

I grabbed my things and headed over to emily's house that was about 10 minutes away from the apartment. Man I am hungry I could eat a cow!

When I arrived I could hear some laughter from inside. I walked right in and said " Hey guy's , Aunt Emily ," and quickly grabbed me 3 sausages, 4 pieces of bacon, 3 pancakes, 2 muffins , and a huge glass of O.J.

I sat down and started eating next to Uncle Sam who looked confused. So did everybody else.

"What," I said continuing to eat my breakfast. Oh yes it's so yummy, so I moaned when I took a bite out of the muffins. Dear momma this must be another side effect from last night i thought to myself once again.

"You do realize you just moaned when you bit that muffin right," embry said raising his eyebrow. I did notice that it sounded sexual, but I really do not care what they are thinking right now.

"So," I said to him and moaned again when I ate the sausages. I looked at Quil and he looked pretty uncomfortable. As well as Collin, Brady, and Seth. I didn't really mind at this point I was just hungry and this breakfast was the stuff.

I then began to drink my juice. Oh so good I thought and let out a groan. I then felt a little juice fall down my chin onto my neck, but I wiped it off before it got into my cleavage. I looked up and saw the guys just staring again.

"Hmmm Emily breakfast was great ," I said to her as I let my head fall back and stretched my arms up.

I could still see them lookin at me. " Your welcome Claire , " Emily said.

"Okay you pervs why do you keep on staring at me?" I asked looking at each one. Uncle Sam just looked mad at the guys and wierdly at me.

" Claire you just ate like a porn star . How do you want us to act," Brady said amused. Did I? I thought I was eating like a startved pig.

"So, It looked that hot . Wait till you see me eat when I'm at my house I don't even were underwear. Yep, I let these huge babies out their cage," I said. I was holding my boobs and holding in my laughter. I was totally teasing them. Everybody's eyes got wide. I think Uncle Sam choked on a piece of toast.

"Why am I never over then?" embry and brady wined.

" Ouch," they both said as they both got smacked on the head by Uncle Sam and Quil.

" Uhh Claire I'm calling you now any time I come over," Aunt Emily said shifting on her feet.

I busted out laughing. It was too funny. They actually believed me. Ahh fucking priceless.

" Guy's I was kidding duhhhhhh," I explained with laughter. They all joined in. They had relized they all got caught. Quil had seemed to have relaxed.

" Okay okay guy's settle down we have patrols to do ," Uncle Sam announced which earned him groans and moans. " See you when I get back," Quil said to me kissing my forehead. " Miss you and don't forget movie night man," I called out as he left. " okay," he yelled back.

The only ones that were left in the house were Brady , Collin, and Embry. 'Oh shit this is a perv nightmare zone . Even aunt Emily decide to go over Rachel's house. That meant I would be all alone with these guy's.

I slowly made my way to the front door to try to escape when someone cleared their thoat. " Where do you think your going," Embry said with his eyebrows raised.

" Umm for a walk?" damn couldn't come up with a quick lie.

" Sure you were. Guy's grab her," Embry said slyly. I tried to run but failed. They carried me to the back yard. When something in my mind came to realization it hit me what they were going to do.

"No. No. NO," I screamed as they were about to….

* * *

Sorry cliffy but plzzzz review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – don't own Twilight.

* * *

" No," I yelled loudly as they threw me into a huge pile of mud.

" You Bitches!" I screamed and got up when an idea hit me. Payback's a bitch I thought. I grabbed two fist fulls of mud and threw it at Embry and Brady.

They looked shocked for a second and glared at Collin for laughing at them Oh yea Collin he probably thinks he got away yea right. I grabbed more mud and threw it at Collin.

Now, all three boys had mud on their body's and they noticed too. That's when the fight broke loose. We were all covered in mud and laughing our asses off.

I quickly and quitely grabbed the hose and surprised them by getting them wet. Ha this is sp funny.

" Your going to get it now," Brady announced and started to pull the hose toward him. He grabbed a hold of it and started squirting water at me. I was surprised by the impact of the water soaking me wet.

I was running around the whole back yard by this point. I jumped on his back with all my force and tried to get the hose.

" Give it to me Brady!" I exclaimed trying to get the hose.

" My My Claire your one naughty girl," he said laughing and so were the others.

I pinched Brady's ear and he yelped and dropped the hose . Yes!

I grabbed the hose and started to spray the boy's. We were laughing so hard I couldn't even breath that well anymore. It all quickly stopped when we saw Emily standing there with a angry face.

" Boy's and Claire Young!" she said in a cold voice. Oh shit!

We all looked scared to what she would say next. But, what I didn't expect was for her to start laughing hysterically.

" Oh, I'm just fucking with you," Aunty said. Wait! Aunty just said a bad word .

" Ah, that was halarious. Now come inside and get cleaned up," Aunty said and walked inside. We all still looked puzzled. Holy shit! I just got laughed at by Emily my aunt. The one who was to sweet to say Fuck in a sentence. What has the world come to? Lmfao!

After our shook we went inside and got cleaned up. Aunty let me barrow a T-shirt and shorts.

" Hey aunt what time does Quil get off patrol today?" I asked looking at the clock that read 5:40. " He get's off at six darling," she replied simply.

" Can you tell him to meet me at the apartment for movie night?" I asked her.

" Yes ofvcourse . Be safe walking out there Claire," Aunty told me.

" Alright see yea and love you, You guy's too," I announced saying my goodbye's.

" Bye Claire," the guy's said and Emily.

I walked out the house into the sunset that I was seeing. The weather was great . It wasn't to cold or to hot it was just right. Way to go their Goldy locks I thought to myself. Hehe, but It wouldn't be bears who showed up but wolves. Ah I'm officially looney.

I arrived and it was 5:55 only 5 min left till he would arrive . I decided to order pizza tonight. I picked out a movie. It was Step Brother's, fucking love that movie and it's been awhile sice I have last watched it. I herd the door open and then close.

" Hey Claire," Quil said with a smile.

" Hey ready for movie night?" I asked him.

" You bet. What are we watching today?" he asked.

* * *

**Quil pov.**

" **Step Brother's," claire said. Wow Claire totally amazes me. She is probally the only girl I know who's not really into chick flicks.**

" **Awesome. Do you want me to order pizza," I asked her. " No need already done," she said putting in the movie while I went and put some popcorn to pop. When the popcorn was done I grabbed a bowl and poured it in . I went to the fridge and grabbed some soda's on my way to the couch. I sat next to Claire as she cuddled up into my fit perfectly together.**

" **Quil What if I still lived with aunt Emily until I was forty?" Claire randomly asked during the movie . I laughed at her randomness.**

" **I would still be your best friend Claire ," I said to her smiling stupidly.**

" **Quil do you know what that means?," she said with her eyes wide. " No what?" I asked curiously. " We can totally attempt to build bunk beds," Claire said excitedly. We looked at each other a moment and the rolled over with laughter. The bell rung at Claire got up to answer it laughing. **

**I saw her open the door, stop laughing and shut the door panicked.**

" **What's wrong claire?" I asked concerened. " It's lamati out there," she said panicked. That name sounded familiar to me and then it clicked.**

" **Wait, hottie Lamati you use to crush on in 8th grade," I asked her with a raised eyebrow. " Yes," she hissed.**

" **Didn't you like him though?" I asked confused. " I did till he became a stalker," she said annoyed.**

" **Is he the pizza boy then," I asked . She just nodded as she was to shoked to answer.**

" **So, why not just pay him for the pizza with the money I gave you and grab the pizza's? It's simple Claire," I told her trying to calm her down.**

" **Quil you don't understand he is a stage five clinger, I bet he teaches stalking classes or something that's how serious it is," she said wide eyed at me.**

" **Okay okay i'll do it," I said opening the door to see Lamati with two large pizza's. I paid him and before he left he said," Can you give this to claire," and then he left.**

**He had given me his phone number to give it to claire and it also said something about how nice claire looks in v-necks. I handed it to claire.**

" **That thing does sound stalkery – ish ," I told her serving us some pizza.**

" **I told you," claire repeated it to me over and over again until I said she was right about that kis being a stalker.**

**We got back to the movie as it ended claire was reaching over me to get her soda when suddenly she slipped and both of us fell on the ground.**

**I was on the bottom while Claire straddled me. I kind of liked the feeling of her on me to much. Man she was beautiful. I was about to say something when the door opened swiftly. **

" **Honey Claire I'm home," her mother announced. Our reaction was late because here was Claire's mother staring at us. Claire on top of me and the movie credits rolling. Great! she probably thinks we were making out. Damn! What am I going to do? I started to blush badly.**

* * *

**I looked back at Claire's mom to see Big wide eye's staring at me Intently and the she said...**

* * *

**cliffy. Sorry guy's. Plzzzzzzzzzzz Reviewwwwww! Big vurtual hug and cookie's if you do :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys in this story Claire is very feisty and adventurous. Just wanted to inform you guys.**_

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Claire pov.**

**So here I was in this awkward position infront of my mom. I smiled innocently to her and spoke up since Quil was mute at the moment.**

"**Hey mom, now before you say anything, would I really do the dirty when I knew you would be home at eleven?" I asked with a grin and stood up.**

**Quil got up also and looking very nervous. Ha ha.**

**My mom sighed dramatically and said " Your right Claire," and she looked strait at Quil " Your lucky that my daughter is so strait forward because I was about to seriously hurt you," she finished and tiredly said goodnight and went to bed.**

**I peeked at Quil and he looked like he just wanted to disappear. " Okay Quil don't get all awkward on me now it was an accident so let's suck up the weirdness," I said to him with my bluntness . He turned to me and smiled.**

" **Your right Claire I'm being silly ," he responded to my forwardness and he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek to say goodnight.**

**I hurried myself up to my room and plopped my self on my bed facing the ceiling. Today wasn't a normal movie night. When I fell on top of Quil I felt alive. He looked so strong and sexy. I had a huge urge to kiss him and run my tongue over his jaw. Woah whoa hold up a sec. Am I having sexy naughty thoughts about Quil? The Quil who is like a brother to me? . I shook my head.**

**Let's recap a second . Quil is nice and funny. He makes me feel safe and comfy. Quil is also sexy and sexy all over again. Shit! Shit! I have a crush on Quil f-ing Ateara!**

**I went to sleep thinking about what tomorrows events would bring me.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep my alarm blasted in my room. I groaned and turned it off. I checked the time and it was 11:30. I took a quick shower and made my way to my moms room. I looked in her room and she wasn't there.

**I pulled my hair in a spiky erotic ponytail. I decided on some jean shorts with black suspenders and a black wife-beater. I applied some eyeliner and what the heck some mascara.**

**I grabbed my thing and was about to head out when I felt I was missing something. What could it be? Hmmm. Ding! I stared at my shoeless feet. Quickly I put some socks and my black converses.**

**Today I was meeting Yordy at the beach for a picnic. I love running so I made it to the beach in 10 min since it was close to Emily's.**

**I searched the beach and spotted Yordy right away . He had set everything up already. I jogged the rest of the way to him. " Hey," I greeted him with a smile as he did the same.**

" **Hey, it's a good day today huh?" he asked as he looked at me.**

" **Yea, are we swimming?" I asked him as I sat down on the blanket he had set up for us.**

" **Yep, but first let's eat im starving," he said pulling out some chips and sandwiches. He also pulled out some sodas out of his bag.**

" **Hmmm thanks the sandwich is great," I said with a stuffed mouth.**

" **I know it's your favorite, mayo, roasted chicken, and pepper jack cheese," he said eating his sandwich and chips. Yordy knows me really well.**

**We ate rapidly and got up. I took of my shoes fallowed by my suspenders . I left my shorts and took off my wife-beater leaving my in my black bra. I don't fit all my old bathing suits anymore. I felt many eyes on me. There were many guy's just looking at my body hungrily. I just shrugged it off and grabbed Yordys hand to guide him to the water. **

**We splashed each other like little kids. We were just enjoying each others company. " You know Claire some people are really blind," Yordy said randomly to me.**

" **What do you mean?" I asked as I swam around. The water felt refreshing and nice to me.**

" **Like some people always want things that are to difficult to find, why would you want to find something when it's right infront of you?" he said/ asked lookng directly at me.**

" **Do you mean like love?" I asked him looking at him curiously not knowing what he would say next.**

" **Yes," he answered.**

" **I guess some people are just stupid or are probably in denial ," I said to him shrugging my shoulders, not thinking about it a whole lot.**

**Why would he ask me these weird questions? Could it be that I'm that blind person he is referring to?**

"**let's head to the beach now," I said as I swam to land.**

" **Here," Yordy said to me as he handed me a towel. How did he know?**

" **You always forget your towel," he said before I asked him anything. I checked myself in a mirror and noticed that my waterproof eyeliner and mascara are insanely awsome.**

**Damn it! He is so sweet and nice so why can't I just fall in love with this guy?**

**Oh right because he is not the one you are crushing on. Don't do it I chanted to myself. I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask him if he was referring to me.**

**Yordy and me were already in front of my apartment. The ride from the beach was a nice silence.**

**He walked me to my door and turned to face me. We started at one another intensly for a minute. My heart beat was beating a tad faster at this point. His face was inches away from mine. Even as we had this closeness I felt no desire to brush my lips agaisnt his. This did not mean I wasn't curious to know if he would be a good kisser.**

" **Yordy are you in love with me?" I asked looking at him strait in the eyes.**

**I saw something flash across them.**

" **Claire I …...**

* * *

_**Review! I need motivation!:)**_

_**What will yordy say? Will he confess? **_

_**Will Claire give him a chance or is she stuck on Quil?**_

**_Review to find out guys. Plzzzzzzz :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Don't own Twilight._

_There always has to be someone who gives you "the talk". How will Claire handle the situation?_

_All of you who have been reviewing I give a huge thanks to :)_

* * *

_Claire pov._

Yordy couldn't finish his sentence because my mom decided to make her appearance known. Me and Yordy greeted her quickly.

" Claire will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Yordy asked nervously.

Oh snap what should I say? Just say yes my mind was telling me.

" Okay at 6," I said to him . " Great see you tomorrow," he said giving me a kiss on my nose .

I stood out my door for a moment. Did I just seriously agree to go on a date with one of my best friends? Now, all I have to do is tell Quil and my mom.

_Quil pov._

**So Claire had called me last night to inform be that she was having a date tonight with pretty boy. Ugh! stupid guy. After the movie night over claire's house I was seeing Claire in a different light than before. I had the urge to kiss her and feel her warm body on mine. She was temptation that night. Then her mom had to find us in a compromising position. Which, by the way was embarrassing.**

**I know Claire has been on other dates ,but the other guys were scrawny and completely harmless. She even told me how it went and they really didn't pull a major move on her. Yordy isn't scrawny and he is a good smooth talker. What if she falls in love and has babies with him and she forgets all about me? Okay, I'm just exaggerating now.**

**Now I have to give Claire the sex talk since her mom doesn't want to do it. I'm very nervous. I am indeed a virgin. I still don't know why people thought I was a skirt chaser. Yea I had a big mouth , but I was more talk than action. I have only kissed a girl but that's about as far as I've gotten.**

************* At Sam's house ***************************************

" **So, I hear your giving the talk today," Brady said amused. Stupid pack mind. They all know that I'm giving Clare the talk because I phased this morning. **

" **Yeah, I am but maybe she is to young," I lied. The truth was that I was really nervous.**

"**Quil man, she is fifteen year old with a sexy ass body. Wake up, She is sex on legs and if she wasn't your imprint damn...," Embry started rambling but he got cut off by me and Sam . I growled at him . " Shut up Embry."**

" **Im just sayin...," Embry started again. "That Claire is …...," Seth continued for him."One fine piece of ass!" Collin and Brady finished enthusiastically.**

**I groaned and was seriously about to wine.**

**The pack continued to tease me. Wait till they see the incident on movie night. All I know is I'm happy I didn't let that one slip.**

******************** At Quils house***********************************

**Here we were in the living room of my house. Just me and Claire all alone. Whoa, that sounded pedophile-ish. I shuddered. At this moment I kept on opening my mouth and shutting it.**

" **Alright Quil give me the sex talk already," Claire said bluntly and to the point.**

**I took a deep breath, " Okay, Claire you have to set boundries to make sure the guy respects you and doesn't touch you in your intimate areas," I said pretty quickly. Hopefully she understood because I do not want to repeat myself.**

"**Alright, what are the "suppose rules" during the date," she asked raising her eyebrow at me.**

"**One,make sure to keep your distance especially if he is trying to pull the yawning trick. Second, Holding pinky's is the most contact you should have. Thirdly, when he drops you off at the house a peck less than 3 seconds is permitted," I finished. Claire had this _are you serious look _on her face.**

" **Whoa, Quil sorry to break it to you but I have gone farther than that," she said to me.**

**What is that suppose to mean?**

" **Like makeout," I asked stupidly yet curious.**

"**Yes Quil, I know my limits and Yordy will respect me duhh!" she exclaimed. That got me curious to know how many boyfriends she has had.**

"**Wait, how many boyfriends have you had?" I asked wanting to know the answer badly. She probably has only had two maybe three the most right?**

"**Welluhhonlyten," she said rapidly. TEN! I...i...i Ten! And I never noticed it.**

**Wow! she seriously had already dated that many! I've had six girlfriends in the past . But it didn't last long because they were some how bitchy. I cleared me throat.**

"**Oh uh ten, did you actually start to fall for any of them?" I asked her nervouisly hoping she would say no.**

"**No Quil they were just an experiment of sort," she anwered me.**

**Experiment? What kind of experiment? Oh dear let me live through this nightmare of a talk I thought to myself.**

" **When you say experiment do you mean ya know...?" I asked her slightly embarrassed and nervous to hear her response.**

"**Geez Quil man up man when I say experiment it just means like date and a kiss NO FURTHER. NO PENATRATION what so ever Quil, well...?" she drifted off for a second.**

" **Well..." I tried to encourage her to finish her sentence.**

**She looked a little lost in thought. She slowly came back to me.**

" **Oh, I was just remembering when I french kissed somebody that's about as any penetration went," she said. I felt relief wash over me.**

" **Alrighty, then this talk is officially over," I announced quickly and we drifted off talking about something else without any awkwardness.**

**I feel a little better about that shitty talk. Yordy better keep his hands to himself tonight. If tries anything sneaky he is losing his hands.**

**I still can't believe how I was more embarrassed about this talk than Claire was. How will i get Claire to notice me if preety boy is all over her?**

**Claire pov.**

That talk with Quil was so funny. It took everything in me just to not burst out laughing.

I was in my room deciding what I was going to wear. I quickly decided on a purple v-neck, white shorts with purple suspenders, and my purple converses.

I put half my hair up to make it look like a peacock and the rest of my hair was strait.

I applied some eyeliner and a little bit of blush. I saw no reason to go all out it's only Yordy.

Why was I nervous then? I guess I have to go through tonight's events to find out. Will Quil be jelous? Don't be silly Claire, Quil only sees you as his sister I scolded myself.

* * *

Hey guys I know it wasn't really long so sorry:( but PLZZZZ REVIEW I need to be more motivated to do more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Chapter:10 "The date"_

* * *

_Claire pov._

I'm currently staring at myself through my mirror. I have to admit I do look beautiful. My mom had gone away on a work trip this morning so after the "Sex talk" with Quil I grabbed my things and started to get ready at Auntie's. This, all brings me back to me smiling at myself in front of the mirror.

I heard a knock on the door and told whomever knocked to enter. It was Emily who had knocked. She had a gentle smile on her face. She looked me up and down revising my outfit and grinned.

"Claire are you nervous?" she asked taking in my posture. I was a little nervous, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Yes a little," I confessed, there was no point in lying, "Why?" I asked her sitting on my bed and stretching.

She looked uneasy as if not sure what to say. I knew that she thought Yordy was a wonderful guy. Maybe, she was having second thoughts now.

"Just wanted to know that's all, but I really want to know if you care about this boy," she asked. As she asked the question I could see the worry in her face and her tone was slightly off.

I sighed a frustrated sigh. Of course I care about Yordy. I just don't know if I can care for him in a romantic way. It's so confusing to me right about now.

"To tell you the truth I do care for him, but not in a romantic way," I said looking thru my window noticing its very nice outside today.

"Then why go out with him if you're not interested?" she asked confused.

"We were at the beach yesterday and he touched a subject about how some people are blind and don't notice what's in front of them," I said. I turned to look at her and continued "What if I'm that blind person? I mean it wouldn't hurt to try to go out," I reasoned with her. "I just want to see how tonight works out that's all," I finished .

She sighed and came closer to me. "Your right Claire everybody deserves a chance," she said smiling at me and grabbing me into a hug.

"Aww my little Claire is growing up," aunty sobbed looking at me with adoration.

She had me in a way to tight hug.

"Whoa, auntie don't cry you're going to make me cry too," I whined as I watched her wipe away her tears.

"Okay Claire let's head downstairs," aunty said grabbing my hand leading the way down the stairs.

I noticed as almost the whole pack was here. They all turned to stare at me with a knowing look. I decided to speak up before they decided to tease.

"Guy's I have an offer to make," I announced. I got their attention. They nodded their heads for me to continue.

"When Yordy comes to pick me up each of you can get in a line and say one line as a threat and that is it. Deal?" I offered and asked.

"But...But..," they all started to protest. "No but's it's that or nothing," I warned them.

"Fine," they agreed grumpily. I could hear Quil groan.

I checked my phone and it read 5:54 almost six. The bell rang and Quil spoke up.

"Seriously, how dare that ass come early," he said all annoyed; I just laughed at that one. I also wondered if he was jelous. Hopefully!

I went ahead and answered the door. There stood Yordy in blue shirt that fit him nicely and some dark jeans with some converses. He gave me a nice warm smile.

"Hey Claire cakes you ready?" he asked.

I just started laughing.

"Yes, but first the guy's want a word with you," I told him and let him come in.

He greeted everybody and they did the same. I cleared my throat trying to hide my laughter.

"Guy's start making a single file line," I told them. They did as they were told. I could see my Uncle Sam was the first one.

Sam - You hurt her young man and I will hunt you down!

"Next," I announced. Brady stepped forward.

Brady- Don't even think about it!

"Next," Seth was up next.

Seth – She's a good girl don't hurt her.

Seth is so sweet I thought.

"Next," I said.

Collin – You think about that you are so gone!

"Next," I said getting more amused as embry had a wide smile on his face.

"Scream fire not rape Claire and people will try to help you while I try to get there," Embry said looking at me ignoring Yordy. I cracked up.

"Next," I said once again.

Paul - If you look her the wrong way that will be the last you see!

"Next," I yelled.

Jared – Don't give me a reason to come after you!

"Next," I said getting excited to hear what was going to be said.

Leah – Get me angry I will castrate you!

"Next," I said one final time and last but not least Quil.

Quil – You hurt her and I will personally rip you limb by limb and piss on your limbs continued by setting them on fire till you burn into ashes.

Everybody was quite for a second. One, two, three …we couldn't hold it anymore we all rolled with laughter. I almost couldn't breathe because of it. Quil looked very satisfied with his line.

"Okay guy's I'll see you when I get back," I said walking out the door with Yordy in hand.

We got in his car and he speed off. "So where are we going," I asked him

"A place where we haven't been in a long time," he answered with a smile.

I kept on asking him question to try to figure out the place, but once I saw the Port A sign I knew where we were going.

"WERE GOING BOWLING!" I screamed happily. It's been a while since we last did that.

We arrived at the Bowling center and Yordy opened my door for me.

We walked inside. I took a good look around the Bowling alley. It still looked the same as before. It's still crappy and small, but I love it! I mean who doesn't like old bowling alleys? Anyways we headed over to rent some shoes. I got my size 9 shoe and put them on. Bowling shoes are actually not that bad looking. I just chuckled to myself.

"I don't know what you are laughing at, but I'm going to get us balls," Yordy said laughing as he went to get our balls.

He arrived back at our lane and handed me a ball. We started bowling like old times. The difference was that I had totally forgotten how to bowl a good ball.

"Here let me help you," Yordy offered. He positioned himself behind me and put his arms around.

I could feel the warmth of his body behind mine. He was very close and I could feel his firm chest. I noticed as his hands looked manly and big. His skin tone was a lighter russet color than most quiletes. He wrapped his hands around my own to show me how to throw the ball. I had to bend a tad and I bet this position looked very intimate. It felt kind of intimate too.

"That's how you throw a good ball," he said smiling as my ball knocked all the pins over.

The rest of the game went on like this. I laughed and so did he. We joked and teased each other.

To be honest this has been one of the funniest dates I've been on. Yordy just knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested with a smile.

"Yes! Pizza! Pms for me," I told him.

"Alright half pms half cheese," he said pulling his hand with mine toward the food stand.

"Can I have a half pepperoni, mushroom, sausage and half cheese pizza with two cokes," he ordered. We waited for our order. While we waited he held my hand and pulled me into his arms. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"Nayeli says we should hang out again," I told him as he played with my hair.

"We really should, but this time we should go to a different club," he suggested with an excited voice.

Our order was up. We ate had a few more games till we decided to call it quits.

We went to return the rented shoes and made our way to the car. He being the gentlemen opened my car door for me. He has done that since we were friend so I'm pretty use to it.

Our car ride was silent. It was one of those nice silent moments not all awkward. I thought back to our date. He was so nice and funny. He would smile that _I'm happy I'm with you right now_ smile. We were getting close to the house.

I told him to stop two houses away. He did as I asked. The reason I told him that was so nobody of the pack would hear us hopefully.

"Claire … umm can I ….. can I k-kiss you,"Yordy shuddered looking nervous.

I simply nodded. Our mouths were inches away. He leaned in his lips and captured mine with his. I could feel his lips on mine press gently at first and the start to move with mine. He made the kiss nice and sweet. I took his bottom lip into my mouth that made him make a tiny moan. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth.

His hands were cupping my cheek. This kiss was better than any kiss I have had.

He pecked his lips to mine one more time and pulled back.

He looked dazed. "Wow Claire that has been one of my best kisses," he murmured he evened out his breathing. He looked at me and smiled.

We pulled up to the house and he walked me to my door. We were on the front step.

"Thanks Yordy I had a fun night," I said to him smiling.

"No thank you to you for agreeing to go with me," he replied with a grin full of shyness.

"Goodnight Claire," he said.

"Night Yordy," I said back.

He leaned down and gave me a short and sweet kiss.

I waved at his as he walked to his car and drove off. I let out a deep sigh and walked into the house. There was nobody. I walked into the kitchen to find a note.

_Dear Claire, _

_Me and Your uncle are at sue's house. Call if you need anything we will be back at 10pm._

_,Love Emily!_

I read the note then headed to my room. I took a long bath trying to clear my head.

Yordy's kiss was great! Is it wrong for me not to want to be his girlfriend still?

I mean tonight was awesome and fun. So, I should be all swooning about it and feel all happy. I really feel all confused more then I already was.

Im going to have to face Yordy whether I like it or not. I got out the bath and got dressed in my room.

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Yordy.

Me - _thanx 4 tonight and can you meet me at the beach__ tomorrow?_

_Yordy - yea tomorrow at the beach at around 3 and no prob about tonight I'm__ happy you enjoyed yourself __Goodnight Claire !_

_Me – Great! See ya 2moro & nighty night _

I tucked myself into bed I was tired. I drifted of to sleep hoping tomorrow will be okay.

* * *

There you go guys some more Yordy!

Don't worry Quil will come out more in other chapters.

Lets just see how Yordy and Claire play out for now.

Also next chap has Quils Pov and how he reacted when Claie left on her date.

PLEASE REWIEW! Review


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guy's we are going to find out what Quil is feeling.

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.

* * *

QUIL POV.

I watched as she walked out with that punk hand in hand. What does she see in him anyway? It's not like he is all that anyway. I really need to stop thinking about Yordy even though he is making my life hell so far.

Yea he is nice and okay looking. Emily likes him a lot. Sam doesn't really mind Yordy that much. I bet Claire is head over heels for him. What does he have that I don't? I was pulled out of my thoughts as apparently Embry had asked me a question.

"Man do you think she really likes him?" He asked me. Ugh.

"Probably," I mumbled and sank on the chair I was sitting on.

"Come on Quil it's only one date," Seth tried to cheer me up.

I was still upset and I couldn't take my mind off my Claire. My Claire I thought to myself. Get real Quil she isn't even yours I told myself.

"QUIL!" Embry screamed suddenly. He looked like he had actually thought of something good.

"What does Claire like to do?" Embry asked.

"She likes to dance, laugh, watch movies and play video games," I told him without thinking. I knew Claire like the back of my hand.

"Does she like playing games?" he asked curiously. I just told him she liked to play video games.

"Yea?" I answered confused. What was he up to?

"Then we will have a slumber party on Friday," Embry said proud of himself for coming up with that.

"I think it's a good idea man," Brady butted in. "Me too," Collin agreed.

Seth just silently nodded toward me. Great! They were all dogging on me.

"Fine," I said to the sleepover.

I went back to thinking of Claire as I headed home planning out our little sleepover. I must admit I was happy and jittery. I really sound like a pussy, but what can I say? I have officially been Claire whipped since movie night.

The rest of the night I wrote down the itinerary for Friday. This might be my only chance to get Claire to see me in a whole new different light.

It is time to show that Quil is bringing sexy back!

* * *

Claire pov.

I was processing yesterday through my mind. It was Sunday and I wanted to confront Yordy tomorrow. I had made up my mind of what I wanted.

I hope that after what I tell him he won't be mad at me and still be at least my friend.

The day passed by slow as I spent it in the apartment all alone. I had told Emily earlier that I wanted to think about things. She didn't ask why.

Quil had left me a text saying he wouldn't see me until tomorrow.

Yordy left a text saying that he couldn't wait to see me tomorrow.

Ah shit! Two guys and one girl. One guy doesn't even notice me more than a sister and I want him to. The other guy wants me as his girlfriend and I want him to see me as a sister.

How fucked up are things? What I would do to get myself some of that Quil meat. RAWR!

Those were pretty much my thoughts the whole day.

The next morning I decided to wear a dress with my warrior sandals. The dress was a light pinkish color. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places. I looked at myself in the mirror satisfied to what I saw.

My hair was curly and it flowed nicely down my back. My earrings were gold hoop ones and I has a nice smoky eye look. I finished my outfit with some lip gloss.

I was all dressed up for today, because I needed to present a project in Spanish class.

My mom still was gone on her business trip and I did miss her. I grabbed my school material and headed toward the front door. I took out my iPod as I was waiting for the bus.

The bus ride was relaxing for me. When I got to school once again it was like a red carpet. People would always observe me walk into school. This time I really did look all dressed out and everything. I walked by Lamati and he was drooling.

I saw Yordy as I walked in to first period. He was sat at our usual spot in the back. He had such a wide smile and his eyes were glowing. Shit!

"Hey," I said as I sat down in my seat and took a deep breath.

"Hey Claire," he said nervous. Why would he be nervous all of a sudden?

The rest of the class period passed by awkward. Yordy was weird though out the whole day.

The last bell rung for the day and Yordy stopped me to tell me something.

" Uhh.. Claire," Yordy said awkwardly. "Yea?" I replied confused.

"Can you meet me at the beach later?" He asked me.

"Okay I'll meet you there," I said as I left to get on the bus.

I texted Yordy and told him I would be at the beach in one hour. As I got home I grabbed some clothes and stuff to bring them over Emily's for tonight.

My mom wouldn't be home until next week. I called Emily to inform her that I would be over in a few. I walked toward the beach with my_ Oh shit! What am I going to do_ face.

As I came near the beach I could see there were hardly any people at it today.

Keep cool I told myself as I waited for Yordy. Just do your breathing exercises.

"He-ha-he-ha," "What are you doing?" Nayeli's voice said as I turned around to look at her. She probably thinks I'm weird, I mean I just did some pregnant lady exercises.

"Oh! Ahh breathing?" I managed to say. I had forgotten that Nayeli usually took her Jogs after school.

"Right, anyways I wanted to say you look beautiful, I love you girl," Nayeli told me. Awww.

"Aww I love you too Nayi," I said to her smiling.

"Claire I want to tell you something," Nayi said with a tone of seriousness.

"Mhmm," I said to encourage her to go on.

"Claire I think you are beautiful and you are very nice. You are also smart and you always make me laugh," Nayi said as she was getting closer to me. My head was about a few inches from hers.

I got closer to her as I knew she wanted a hug. Nayeli looked into my eyes and smiled as I did the same.

All of a sudden I feel something pressing on my mouth and something sliding in. I took me about ten seconds to realize what she was doing.

I pushed her away and she attacked me to the floor kissing anything close to her mouth. Shit!

"Nayi get off," I said as I tried to push her off men. "God Claire Your so HOT!" she exclaimed.

I managed to get loose from her man grip and ran.

Wtf ! Just happened? I thought she was strait or is she bisexual?

Ahh damn! She was crushing on me the whole time. I thought that's what best friends did. I had never had a best friend that was a girl I only had Yordy, how was I supposed to know?

I ran in pure shock as I saw Emily's house nearby. I quickly rushed into the house and closed the door.

I was breathing hard and very wide eyed.

Quil pov.

The pack and I stopped what we were doing as we saw Claire look like she just saw a ghost.

" Uhmm Claire are you alright?" I asked. Really Quil does she look okay I scolded myself.

She just shook her head.

" She...Her... Mouth…. Tongue….Floor," Claire said trying to figure something out.

"Do you guys think I'm hot and answer me honestly this is major," Claire demanded pointing to Brady, Collin, Seth, and Embry.

They all looked nervous and would look at me then back at Claire.

They nodded their heads to say yes.

Those bastards!

"Why? Why? Why?" Claire called out frustrated.

"Quil am I really so hot," Claire wined. Oh! Baby if you only knew the things I think about you.

"Calm down Claire. What happened?" I asked.

"Man! This is all my fault that my body is great," she said all stressed.

"True," some of the guys mumbled. Asses!

"Explain," I said calmly to Claire. She took a deep breath and took a seat.

"I was on the beach when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Nayeli. She complemented that I looked really beautiful today and also every day. I thought she was being nice not hitting on me," Claire explained and took another breath.

I did notice that she in fact looked very edible to me right now.

Claire continued " Nayeli stepped closer toward me and said I love you. I said it back in a sisterly way though. Next thing I knew I was on the floor being kissed the shit out. I tried to push her off me and she would kiss anything close to her mouth."

That nasty lesbian bitch was hitting on my imprint! What the Hell! A girl kisses my imprint before I do? I'm so screwed.

I really need to step up my game. What game? Ugh!

* * *

Claire pov.

"What is going on," Uncle sam said as he saw the scene in front of him.

" Oh my gizzle! My best GIRL friend is in love with me for real," I blurted out looking at Uncle Sam.

Uncle Sam's eyes grew wide and he was looking at me as if I had just announced I had a third tit.

" Oh uhhh I forgot something outside," Uncle Sam said and he went back outside taking Emily with him.

Awww great! They all probably think I'm crazy now.

* * *

Okay here was chapter eleven Please review I need inspiration! If I actually get reviews I would update sooner with longer chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

I wanted to inform my readers that I have started a new story called Spanish love you should check it out. Disclaimer: don't own twilight.

In this chapter there will be a lot of Quil and Claire. Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like this chappy:) Revieww!

* * *

Quil pov.

After what happened the other day with Claire, Sam has acted awkward around Claire.

I myself could not believe that girl lesbo wanted my Imprint. MINE! I was still extremely jealous that I wasn't the one kissing Claire's soft heavenly looking lips.

Although, I still don't know why Sam acted so weird toward Claire that day.

Yea, it is weird to find out some crazy shit after patrol. Sam's face was indeed priceless though. Who knows what he is thinking in his head now? He always blocks his head with his alpha ability.

Okay, now I'm side tracking on what had me happy this delightful morning.

I was happy to wake up to this particular day. It was Friday and that means it's the sleepover today!

I had informed Claire that we would have it at my house.

LATER THAT DAY.

After patrol the guys came over to my house that I shared with Embry and Seth.

"So what time is Claire coming?" Embry asked.

"In a few minutes," I told him but then I heard the front door open and smelled Claire's delicious scent.

"Never mind," I said to Embry as I headed to the front door.

There was Claire looking sexy as hell at the front door with a smile when she saw me appear at the door. She walked toward me with her sexy body.

" Quil," she said with her beautiful voice. I went up to her and engulfed her into a hug.

Oh, how I wish I could just hug her all day long without her thinking it is strange of me for doing it.

"Let's get this started!" Embry said enthusiastically out of nowhere.

I just shook my head side to side. This sleepover was indeed going to be interesting.

"Okay guys what are we Play first?" Claire asked as she sat next to me on the sofa.

The only ones here were Brady, Collin, Seth, and Embry.

"Never have I ever!" Brady said quickly as he got up and went to get the drinks.

"Brady!" I yelled at him. Doesn't he know Claire is a minor? I glared at him as he looked at me when he came back with beers.

"Chill man I brought a coke for Claire," Brady said as he handed out the drinks. I felt myself relax.

"Quil I'm a teenage girl not a fucking nun," Claire said annoyed as she got up and grabbed herself a beer.

The guys just snickered as she told me off. Traders! It was weird how I thought it was hot how she told me off. I watched Claire as she took a drink from her beer. I tried to not pay attention to it, but it is so hard not to.

A few seconds passed and I was still kind of edgy with her having a drink. I told her to go and put it back in the fridge, but she just wouldn't budge. Maybe when she is not looking I could throw it out or drink it myself.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy," Embry said to start out the game.

Claire's drink was expected, but Brady and Collin also drank. My eyes got wide.

"Whoa! Who did you guys kiss?" Claire asked amused. Her eyes sparkled in awe as she observed both Brady and Collin struggling to find the right words to say.

"Uhh.. It was a dare….Collin… me …We were drunk… Then a game… yeah," Brady said embarrassed along with Collin.

"Okay, Never have I ever had a threesome," I said.

Brady and Collin drank to that.

"Really, don't tell me it was the two of you with a girl," Claire said teasingly as she laughed her ass off with me and along with Embry.

Seth tried to hide his laugh by coughing.

Brady and Collin just turned red and stayed quite. They seem to do everything together. They are now like the wonder twins. Why? Because you wonder what else they do together. I was laughing at my own lame joke quietly.

"I think we should play a different game," Brady said still embarrassed and Collin agreed with him.

"Okay then let's play Truth or dare," Claire said as she giggled at them.

"Embry truth or dare," Claire asked.

"Dare because I'm a man," Embry replied with his cockiness. I know that is just his front, because he really is just a big softie.

"I dare you to call Paul and tell him you think he has a huge package," Claire said smugly.

Embry's eyes got wide and he started to dial Paul's number.

Paul: Hello?

Embry: Hey Paul man.

Paul: Hey Embry umm is there something wrong?

Embry: Well, You know when we patrol together I have noticed you're huge.

I was biting my lip hard to stop myself from laughing at this point.

Paul: Ha! True I'm pretty toned and huge on my muscles.

Embry: Yeah! So is your Boy Toy!

Paul: WTF? Then he hung up.

We roared with laughter. I could just imagine Paul's face it must have been priceless!

"Brady Truth or Dare?" Embry asked.

"Dare," Brady said without hesitation.

"I dare you to let Claire dress you like a tranny," Embry told him with a sly grin.

Claire squealed and got up dragging Brady with her to my room.

Claire pov.

I was glad I had clothes here at Quil's house.

I found my pink bandana and tied that around Brady's neck.

I handed him a bra and helped him put it on. He smiled widely as I started stuffing it with socks.

I handed him pink booty shorts that said 100% princess.

I was laughing as I did his make-up.

"Hold still or I'll make you look bad," I warned him as he squirmed when I was putting mascara on him.

"Claire I'm already good looking I don't need make-up," He said trying to remove the make-up I had applied on him.

"No, you look like a washed up cat without make- up," I teased him and he pouted.

I took a good look at him and laughed my ass off.

He looked like a mega drag queen. Brady for sure would make an ugly girl, although he does have a huge ass.

"Stop Claire I'm already going to get enough from the guy's," Brady whined as he tried to look at himself in a mirror.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Are you ready?" I asked Brady before he stepped foot in the living room.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head meaning to say yes.

QUIL POV.

"I now present to you Miss Brandy!" Claire announced happily throwing her arms up.

I waited for Brady to make appearance in the living room, but he did not. Claire started stalling as much as she could by laughing strangely.

"Well… Umm… Miss beautiful Brandy is a little shy so let's give her a good welcome," Claire encouraged. I laughed as Claire seemed to be signaling Brady to come in the room.

I heard a deep breath and footsteps approaching.

"Shit! Ha!" I yelled as took in Brady's look.

He had red lipstick smeared across his lips and a pink bandana around his neck.

Whoa! That bra on Brady looks huge. Is Claire really that big and Hey! Are those my socks?

Everybody was laughing at Brady. I had to admit the mascara on brady made him look quiet feminine.

Brady sighed and looked at Claire with an evil playful glare.

"Claire truth or dare?" Brady said while he wiped his makeup of his face.

"Dare," Claire said bravely.

" I dare you to let Embry and Seth dress you up as a guy and then you have to pretend that I'm a girl and give me pick- up lines," Brady said to her.

Claire pov.

Seth and Embry took me to Quil's room and smiled like fools.

"Are you ready Clairey-poo," Embry teased me.

I sighed and looked at both of them saying "Okay I am ready to be turned into a guy."

Embry handed me a baby blue V-neck shirt, while Seth handed me quil's dark wash jeans.

Seth grabbed all of my hair and tucked it in a Baby blue hat.

Embry helped me put on a black leather jacket and Seth helped me put on Quil's Black vans.

Both of them smiled like fools as they looked me up and down.

"So how do I look?" I asked them both.

Embry laughed and said "Like a ladies man my dear Claire."

"If I were gay I would date you Claire," Seth said teasingly.

"Okay guys I'm ready to be a stud so let's go," I said to them.

"Gentlemen and Gentlemen we now present to you Clarence and CY for short," Seth and Embry announced.

I stepped into the room and they all laughed. I looked at quil and he had this strange shine in his eyes. The even looked a little bit dark to me. Was it lust? I looked at my wardrobe and at quil. Is he gay or something? I mean he is looking at me strangely with some kind of desire and I'm dressed like a guy.

Dear God, please Do NOT let Quil be gay Please.

"Okay Clarence now you have to charm me," Brady said smugly.

I put on my best player/ cocky face on for him and walked up to him with a sort of swag going on.

"Hey baby what's your name," I asked Brady in a sort of deep voice.

"Brandy," Brady said in a Girly voice.

"So Babe what has 123 teeth and restrains something the size of the hulk?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked as he giggled like a little girl.

"My zipper," I said.

Embry was rolling with that one. Seth and Quil were holding on each other for support.

"Hey guy's I challenge you to see who can come up with the best pick- up lines," I said to them.

They agreed and I told Brady to start it off.

Brady- "Did you fart? Because you blew me away."

Embry – "Are you smoking? (No!) Oh, yes you are!"

Seth- "You look so sweet you're givin' me a toothache."

Quil – "Do you have a Band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Me - "Kiss me if I am wrong, but isn't your name (take a guess) ...Bill?"

" So who had the best pick up line?" I asked.

" That would be you and Embry," Seth said and Brady and quil also agreed.

"So it is a duel now embry," I said to him.

"Fine let's do this," Embry said.

Embry-"I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out."

Me- "You know, I'm invisible. (Really?) Can you see me? (Yes) How about tomorrow night?"

Embry – "If I flip a coin, what do you reckon my chances are of getting head?"

Oh! So he wanted to play dirty now, well I'm about to blow his mind away.

Me- "Hi, will you help me find my lost puppy? I think he went into this cheap hotel room across the street."

Me-"I'm on top of things. Would you like to be one of them?"

Me- "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?"

Embry had nothing to say to that. Yes!

"Take that bitch," I said as I did some weird victory dance.

The guys were rolling on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes.

Even Embry was laughing.

After we settled down I smiled wide at Seth. He looked scared for a second as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Seth truth or dare?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

"I dare you to give Embry a nice juicy lap dance," I said trying not to laugh at his shocked expression that I would even dare him to do something like that.

I decided to play the song LOLLIPOP LUXURY by Nikki minaj and jefree star.

S-T-A-R

S-T-A-R, what?

S-T-A-R

Jeffree Star and Nicki Minaj

Queen Bitch

S-T-A-R

I'm on the top , there's no luck.

Never turned around to stop.

Make my move, make you move...

Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop.

Wanna get messy?

I'll make you hot, make you rock.

I'll leave the world in shock.

I'ma tease, I'm your fuel.

I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please...

You wish you were my main squeeze.

**Everybody was laughing because of the song I choose for seth to dance. Seth was as red as a tomato.**

Like luxury...

Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.

Can't take your eyes off me.

I make you wanna **** me just to get somewhere.

Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.

Can't take your hands off me.

I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?

Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.

Cant take your eyes off me.

I'm all that you can see.

Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.

Cant take your eyes off me.

I'm everything you wanna be.

**Oh my damz! Seth is so bad at this lap dance thing. He looks like he is doing a chicken dance.**

**Embry is laughing so hard that tears are coming out of his eyes.**

Mmm hot damn, here I come.

Tell me how you want it done...

At the mall, in the hall, on your mommas bedroom wall.

You can choose, either way you will end up on the news.

(Just like you wanted, right?)

Ahhh, do I make you wet?

It's all about the C.U.N.T.

I wanna hear you say: "Love my pink knife."

You wish you had a slice of me...

I'm a celebritease.

Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.

Can't take your eyes off me.

I make you wanna **** me just to get somewhere.

Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.

Can't take your hands off me.

I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?

Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.

Cant take your eyes off me.

I'm all that you can see.

Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.

Cant take your eyes off me.

I'm everything you wanna be.

**Oh gosh I need to help him. I got up and grabbed his hand and mentioned ****for him to follow my lead.**

[Nicki Minaj:]

Uh, yo

I'm a super super star on Hollywood Blvd

And I can make all of the boys come to my yard.

You see Jeffree, I can show you how to do it.

Make make a lollipop squirt squirt a lot of fluid.

My lip gloss, lipgloss... me and all my sick thoughts.

I'm such a bad bitch, I get ME pissed off.

I'm really hot, really pretty...

I'm into licking lollipops 'til they're sticky.

I can make them say Nicki...

I'm a celebrity.

**I put my hands on his hips and moved them in a grinding motion. He got a hang of it and ****I pushed him closer to Embry. Embry looked terrified as Seth was actually giving him a lap dance. I went back to sit next to Quil who was laughing his ass off.**

Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.

Cant take your eyes off me.

I'm all that you can see.

Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.

Cant take your eyes off me.

I'm everything you wanna be.

When the song ended Embry looked grossed out, but Seth looked proud of himself for actually getting the hang of the hip movement I showed him.

"Quil truth or dare?" Seth asked as he looked at Quil.

"Dare," he said to Seth.

" I dare you to go to Sam's house in nothing but your boxers and sing "It's raining men"," Seth dared. Damn who would have thought Seth was a bad ass?

Delisouis! Was my first thought as I watched quil drop his pants to the floor. His muscular tanned legs looked so good and sexy. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't going commando. I thought every wolf went commando? Huh guess I was wrong. MAN MEAT! Was my second thought as I watched Quil agonizingly peal off his shirt slowly and exotically. If I didn't have great self-control I would have soaked my panties and would have excused myself to use the little ladies room.

Quil's dark blue boxers were the only thing that was hiding all his sweet glory I wanted to see.

We walked to Sam's house. I knew the rest of the pack was there as I heard laughter from the inside.

Quil busted right into the house and started singing.

It's Raining QUIL! Hallelujah! - It's Raining QUIL! Amen!

I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet!

It's Raining QUIL! Hallelujah!

It's Raining QUIL! Every Specimen!

SEXY, TALL, TAN and LEAN

ROUGH and TOUGH and STRONG and MEAN.

I looked around and snickered as I saw everyone's face. Sam looked like he just saw Quil and me getting handsy with each other. Emily looked like she just found a new cooking recipe.

Paul had half a cookie in his mouth and was frozen because of what he just had witnessed. Rachael had the same expression as Paul.

Jared looked like he just saw Paul in a ballerina outfit. Kim had a wide smile on her face that looked like it would crack.

Leah had this _I KNEW QUIL WAS GAY _face on.

After about a good ten seconds the house boomed with laughter.

We quickly ran out of there and back to Quil's house in a hurry.

We were laughing the whole way there too.

I knew we were going to have to deal with them later.

We got back to the house. I wonder who Quil is going to ask truth or dare to?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Okay next chapter I will continue with the sleep over. Also there will be a SAM Pov. To see why he has been acting all weird toward Claire.**

**So please Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update I've been really busy. I also wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and I want to let you guys know that I have a beta now. So, I might update quicker now and the chapters will hopefully be longer! I also want to give a huge thanks to my Beta:)

* * *

SAM POV.

I had just been scarred for life seeing Quil do his own dancing number. It was Paul, Rachael, Leah, Emily and I who were left shocked beyond belief. We were talking calmly when all of a sudden we witnessed Quil bust in and start singing in his boxers. I felt relief that it wasn't only Claire. I've been really edgy with her lately.

See, the moment Claire had told me about Nayeli I freaked out. Now, I have nothing against lesbians or anything, I just had slipped into a pensive state. It made me wonder if Claire would end up like her mother. How would Quil feel if she did end up like her mother? Poor Quil would become a suicidal werewolf. Just that thought made me shiver.

"What's wrong?" Emily questioned me when she noticed my shiver.

"The Claire thing." I told her. Emily nodded her head; she knew exactly what I was talking about.

See this all started about five years ago at a bar in particular. Emily and I wanted a night to ourselves and go to the bar to hear some music and have a few drinks. It was supposed to be a one on one night out or so I hoped. That night in particular, Debie, who was Emily's sister and Claire's mother, was dumped once again by a careless man. I personally felt sorry for Debie, she always tried to look for a guy who would accept Claire and would want to be in a serious relationship with her.

Emily thought it would be nice and a good idea to invite her sister Debbie to come with us. Emily really wanted Debbie to come along with us to the bar so she insisted Debbie go. At first Debbie said no, but after Emily gave her a gentle smile Debbie finally said yes. I knew Emily hoped that Debbie would feel slightly better after a distraction.

We had arrived at the bar and Debs (nickname Emily gave her) had looked unsure of whether she wanted to go in there or not. Emily grabbed her hand and decided for her. The bar was packed and looked like it was in full swing.

Emily had tried to comfort Debs while we took a few drinks. After about an hour and a half Debs was drunk off her ass.

FLASHBACK FIVE YRS AGO

We were seated in a rather beat up booth. Emily and I were sitting across from Debbie. Emily would squeeze my hand trying to find comfort… or maybe help? I was always really bad at these girl situations. I didn't know what to do as I watched Debs cry and laugh at the same time.

"Guy's I need to confess something," Debs said to us. My eyes flickered to Emily and then I returned my gaze to Debbie, both of them looked contradicted.

"Go ahead sis," Emily said grabbing hold of Debbie's childlike hands and encouraged her to go on.

Debbie laughed and then burped before answering us.

"Claire's father John left because of me," Debbie started out saying. Oh great, now she is going to go through her own guilt trip.

"I tried to like men, but I just couldn't. John was the first man I had hooked up with and that was one drunk' in night," Debbie continued. I had to admit I was starting to get into this. What had she meant about trying to like men? Did she want to be a nun when she was younger or something? `You're so stupid Uley` I scolded myself.

"Oh, God! I'm a lesbian! I have been since I was seventeen. Women are my passion and I love them." Debs confessed completely.

Holy shit! I didn't see that one coming. Was it wrong that I thought that was kind of hot? `Yes you dumb ass` I mentally told myself.

"You guys remember Laurie? She was not my Business partner at work, she was my girlfriend. I cheated on John many times with women. Oh! Darn it I'm such a whore. Like I said before, I tried liking men but it just didn't work out for me. Plus, almost all men are total ass wipes." Debbie said.

Whoa! I still felt myself in shock. Debbie continued to tell us about how she never would regret Claire. She loved her daughter dearly, but she could not love men.

END OF FLASHBACK

So, this is why I was basically edgy about the whole Nayeli and Claire thing. It also made me wonder when Debbie will come out the closet and tell her daughter. I'm pretty sure Claire would take it okay. Well, maybe not all the way okay… But who knows?

* * *

CLAIRE POV.

When we arrived at the house, Quil had dared Collin to dress up in my old costume and walk around the grocery store. I knew this dare was going to be the shit! I mean Collin is going to wear my little red riding hood costume I wore when I was about ten years old. Collin should be glad that my costume stretched out enough for his ass.

I snickered as I watched Collin try to cover some of his thighs. This costume was so tight on him that it rode up. It is kind of weird that all the guys in the pack don't have hair on their legs. So, Collin looked like a tight red dress hooker with a red cape.

I got out of the car that we drove to our local grocery store. Collin was bare foot and whispering out profanities as he walked toward the entrance.

As we walked in the store, Collin looked relieved because nobody was looking his way. Oh hell to the no!

I put both my fingers in my mouth and let out an alarming whistle sound. The store costumers stopped what they were doing and turned toward the noise.

Collin (now as red as a tomato) stumbled as he walked in the skin tight outfit. Ahhhh! Yes, life from my point of view is fairly good right about now. It was a great laugh when we were teasing Collin in the car on our way back to the house.

After a few more careless dares we decided to watch a movie. We voted on the movie we wanted to watch. The winner was "Good Luck Chuck".

Half way through out the movie my hormones were driving me insane. Man this movie was way too sexual for me to see it in the same room as Quil. He was seated next to me and his whole side was pressed against me. His warmth felt nice and oh so great- Darn it! I was so damn horny! All I wanted at this moment was to take Quil somewhere and passionately make him mine.

As I continued to watch the movie I tried to distract myself by thinking of other things. 'Puppies Claire think of cute puppies' I told myself.

That did not help at all, it actually made it worse. I had let my mind wonder if Quil would ever roughly take me in the Doggy-style position. Oh! This movie was giving me ideas of all the positions I could do with Quil. 'STOP! STOP! STOP!' I mentally yelled at myself.

What can gross me out so I can stop having these thoughts? Hmmm… Chocolate? No. 'Think Claire, think' I chanted in my head. AHA!

I thought about Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam kissing. Then I went as far as imagining them getting all handy with each other. UGH! That totally worked.

I finally felt myself calm down, but then again Quil had to brush his hand accidentally by my leg. AHHHH! If I was a guy, my boner would surely poke someone in the eye. That's how turned on I am right now.

I feel sorry for Aunt Leah, and I kind of feel like her in a way. I feel like a bitch in heat and I need to take care of it quickly.

I looked to my side and sure enough Quil was straining a boner in his own pants. I could tell from just looking at the tent in his pants, that he was rather big. My, my Quil is a gifted wolf!

That thought alone was sending me into over drive. I was seriously considering taking all of Quil into me and ride him rough and hard on this couch. I did not care if half the pack was here.

I knew for a fact my black lace panties were going to get soaked any minute now. Darn it! I need to escape before any of the guys can smell my arousal.

Ding! Ding! I could drag my ass to the bathroom!

"I uh, n-need to go to the bathroom." I stuttered out as I got up from the couch.

Quil nodded his head and tried to hide his obvious boner I had already seen.

I basically ran to the bathroom in attempt to not let them get suspicious.

Once I was in the bathroom I took a long deep breath and relaxed myself against the bathroom door. I closed my eyes and held my hand against my chest.

I quickly shook my head and opened my eyes and looked at the bathroom mirror. I had a panicked look on my face and I quickly changed my expression to calm.

I heard a knock on the door and Paul's voice come out saying "Guys, Sam needs you for a meeting now."

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the living room.

The guys were getting up from the couch and were getting ready to head out the door.

"Claire you can stay here until we get back or you can go to Emily's." Quil said to me in a gentle voice.

"I'll just stay here and take a nap." I said to him.

He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving with the guys. He gave me one more goodbye and left saying he would be back around midnight.

I closed the door as soon as they were gone. I checked the tome on the clock that hung next to the T.V. and it read nine-thirty.

I had decided to head toward the bathroom once again to take a shower. I turned on the shower head and made sure it was a nice warm temperature. I undressed myself and let my clothes fall of my body with no rush. I stepped in and felt relaxed as the water made contact with my body.

As I was washing my hair I had wondered how Quil's hands would feel like if he washed my hair. As I washed my body I had wished Quil could have lathered me up instead of doing it on my own.

I turned off the water once I was done and carefully steeped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel that was on the rack and wrapped it around my body.

As I dressed myself I had come to a decision with my feelings and myself. I think it was time to let Quil know how I truly feel about him. I also came to the conclusion that I would clearly tell Yordy that I had no interest in him as a boyfriend, what so ever.

If my plans happen to succeed, one will be happy and another will not be. I'd rather tell Yordy the truth than to lead him on some more.

Yes! I had put my panties on and accepted what I had been so blind to see. I was blind to the fact that I was starting to fall for someone, and not just anyone. I was starting to fall for the most funny, stupid, and sexy guy who happens to be my best friend, Quil Ateara.

When I was finished getting dressed I headed to bed and tucked myself under the covers.

I let myself slip into a peaceful night sleep dreaming of my sexy, hunky, man meat- Quil Ateara.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Do you guys want more of Nayeli and yordy?**

**Please review guys **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Friends or more?

**Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I have updated. My computer got a really bad virus and it messed up the chapters for my story I had written. So, now I have to re-write them. Also, my computer is still down but my friend let me barrow her computer to update this story.**** I also wanted to thank everyone who has added me on their favorite story and author list.**

**I love all my readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Show me your love and leave me a review please. **

* * *

I was awoken by a thump beside Quil's bed. I became automatically alarmed and opened my eyes only to see a shadow approach me. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly as to what was there. "I'm home Claire," Quil's voice said coming from his bedroom door.

When I turned to face Quil he was standing by the door in only his boxers.

My hormones were starting to act up on me. I got up from the bed and stepped closer to Quil. Just looking at him with his hair tousled and his broad chest sticking out was a prize for me. He was really testing my will power. Oh! Darn it!

I couldn't take it anymore, so I crushed my lips against his. His soft warm lips felt like my own little piece of heaven. Quil surprised me by responding with a heated kiss.

I let my hands freely roam over his smooth chest and down his sides. This caused Quil to moan into my own mouth. Suddenly, Quil turned us around and threw me onto the bed.

His eyes were dark and his eyes were clouded with lust and desire. Yes! Today, I would have all of what was sexy hunky man meat Quil!

I looked at Quil, and he was standing at the edge of the bed. Out of nowhere, I hear the Chicken dance song. WTF? Then Quil is no longer there standing in front of me. Instead, Yordy is there with a chicken suit on and dancing.

I was so mad I yelled, "Yordy!"

And that is how I woke up from my strange dream. My phone had gone off and it read that I had one missed call and one new text. Both of them were from Yordy. It was ten in the morning and Quil wasn't even in bed.

Hey Claire! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me today -Yordy

I thought about for a second and decided 'Ahh sure'. I texted him saying it sounded good and to please pick me up around three in the afternoon.

I got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and laughed at my own bed head hair. My hair was sticking out at ends and looked rather wild. I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed a brush to disentangle the mess I call my hair.

My stomach growled alerting me it wanted to eat. I was hungry since I had barely eaten anything last night. I walked toward the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen counter. I picked it up to read what it had to say.

C_lairey poo,_

_No, this is not Quil. Quil told me to tell you he was sorry he couldn't make it home last night Blah! Blah! Blah! Stupid leech was in our territory last night and wouldn't go away, so Sam made us stay out later. I wrote you this note since I was too lazy to tell you myself in person. Oh! Emily and Quil want you to come for dinner tonight at Emily's at six._

_From your hunk,_

_Embry Call_

_P.S I mean you really don't need to come and eat; maybe there won't be enough food. If you decide to come and eat food, that could have happily been mine, bring some brownies or cookies!_

I sat the note back on the counter and shook my head at the note. Embry sure was a hand full.

My stomach once again growled and I had decided to make myself a sandwich. When I was done eating I hurried myself to Quil's room.

I was standing in front of Quil's closet looking at the side that had all my clothes. I grabbed a simple dark blue V-neck and some simple dark jeans. I also picked out my black converses to wear for today. I wasn't trying to impress anybody today.

Once I was done dressing, I applied some thin black eyeliner and some strawberry lip gloss. I pulled my hair up and tied it into a side pony tail. I had to admit it looked quite exotic since the tip looked like a peacock's tail.

I texted Yordy to inform him I was ready and to pick me up at Quil's house. I grabbed my phone and keys and was ready to head out the door. I made sure to lock the front door. I really never saw a point in locking a door in La Push. There are barely any thief's in this area. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to see Yordy pull up into the drive way.

Yordy stepped out of his car once he was parked and had a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Hey Claire," he said as he walked toward the other side of the car to open my door for me.

"Hey! Yordy. I am glad we could hang out today," I told him honestly as I gave him a smile.

I thanked him for opening my door and hopped in his car.

We talked and laughed at things we passed by during our way to the mall.

He looked so radiant and full of light today. How was I going to tell him I only wanted to be friends? Will he be mad? Will he cry and call me a heart breaker? I felt tense and guilty after my thoughts.

Once inside the mall I felt a little more relaxed then in the car ride. We walked around and entered a few stores. We talked calmly and cracked meaningless jokes.

"Want to sit for a second to relax?" I asked him, since I was getting tired and also needed to talk to him. He nodded his head and we went to the food court area.

There weren't many people and that was a good sign. We sat in an empty table for two.

"Yordy, we need to talk," I started out. He nodded his head assuring me he was listening and to continue.

"Me and you … this," I said pointing to me and then him.

"What I am trying to say is that I only want to be friends," I blurted out. 'Way to go Claire' I thought to myself.

"About that… well… I'm so happy you said something first," Yordy said looking relieved.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was going to tell you the same thing. I love you as a friend and only as a friend," He said looking at me.

I hopped out of my chair and embraced Yordy in a hug saying, "Oh Thank You Jesus!" Yordy hugged me back and laughed. I sat back down and laughed along with him.

"You're a real jerk you know that," Yordy said to me.

"What? How?" I asked him curiously to know what he would say.

"Well you were technically breaking up with me and you didn't even buy me anything. Usually when people break up, they would have been sitting here and would have been eating or maybe drinking something," Yordy said.

"Wow. I am officially the worst break up with someone person ever. I mean I didn't even give you a chance to throw a fry at me or dump a slushy over my head," I teased Yordy.

"I know!" Yordy exclaimed dramatically in a girly voice making me laugh.

"I'm glad that is not in the way anymore. One down one more to go," I said.

"Oh! Yea. I almost forgot about the whole Nayeli tongue attack," Yordy said smiling like a creep.

"Tongue attack? Really?" I said shaking my head at his nick names.

"So how is it going with lover boy?" Yordy asked.

"What? Who?" I said trying to fake that I didn't know who he was talking about.

"You know who I am talking about. Quil," he said raising his eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to make the first move," I confessed to him. Yordy always knew I had a mini crush on Quil since I was thirteen.

"Claire Young can't pick up a guy? What has the world come to!" he exclaimed by teasing me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Claire just be yourself and take a chance. The worst he can say is no or he could totally feel the same way as you do," Yordy told me trying to raise my confidence.

"You're right I should just go up to him and tackle him to the ground and straddle his waist while kissing him. Then I will tie him up and make him confess his love for me," I said trying to keep a straight face.

My straight face lasted for about ten seconds. I exploded with laughter and Yordy joined in also.

"You do that Claire. You do that," Yordy said while laughing and holding his stomach.

I loved my best friend for sure and he loved me as a best friend too.

I had really thought that Yordy would have thrown a fit for me dumping him. He sure is full of surprises, he took it so well.

We had continued to joke around so more, and I would still ask if he was really okay with us being friends. He would just roll his eyes and say yes he was okay with it. After about ten more times of asking him, I got it through my head that he was truly okay with it all. Still, a part of me doubted it a little.

* * *

Quil pov.

'This cannot be happening' I thought to myself as I watched "Good Luck Chuck." Claire's side was leaning against me and I could feel how soft her skin was. This movie and Claire were going to be the death of me.

Here I was, on the couch straining a major hard on, in my living room for all to see including Claire who was sitting next to me.

I tried many times to clear my head of all sexual thoughts that would come to me, but it seemed impossible with her sitting so close. Her smell alone was mouthwatering, but today it seemed so much stronger.

Her smell of delicious citrus was now mixed with a smell of tropical wonder.

Wait! No. No. No. S-she isn't aroused is she? I shook my head at that thought that only seemed to turn me on further more.

I tried my best to cover myself with a pillow that was nearby. I felt a little relieved when Claire said she was going to the bathroom.

I had finally managed to calm myself down after a few minutes and was about to call for Claire, since she had been gone for a while now, when suddenly Paul had announced Sam wanted to see us.

I heard Claire come down the stairs, and I quickly told her goodbye and mentioned I would be home around midnight.

It was always so hard to be away from my beautiful Claire. Every time I would be on patrol she would be on my mind. I really sucked at shielding my thoughts, but so far I had let nothing slip. I sure didn't want Sam beating me to the pulp every day.

Entering Sam's house Emily greeted us and we greeted back as always. We were all seated and Sam was the only one standing.

"So, I know most of you know why we are here," Sam started out saying.

"There has been a leech playing with the treaty line. It's like he knows we can't cross it and the Cullen's can't seem to track the scent. I am going to have to assign double patrols," Sam said in a very serious tone.

Everyone groaned as soon as Sam had told us we needed to run extra shifts for patrol. I looked over at Sam and his face was a face of concentration and worry. Emily was right by his side and seemed to be keeping him at least a little mellow.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me and Embry.

"Quil, you and Embry will run double shift tonight," Sam said.

Embry groaned and that earned him a smack, on the back of the head, from Sam.

Everyone cleared out and Embry and I headed to the forest.

During the first hours of patrol I had time to let my thoughts free for once. Embry was in his own little world, so he wasn't paying me any attention.

I had forgotten that I had told Claire I would be home around mid-night.

_What's wrong man?- Embry_

_I told Claire I would be home at mid night – Quil_

_Chill man I'll go tell her before she goes to sleep – Embry_

He phased out as soon as we reached my house. Wait! I looked behind the tree were Embry had left his clothes. That asshole forgot to put clothes on!

I felt him phase back.

_What the hell!- Quil_

_What? – Embry_

_You forgot to put your clothes on … Claire…. Shit! She saw you naked. – Quil_

_Whoa! Relax she was asleep so I left her a note…. So that's why I felt a breeze…- Embry_

Hetrailed off into his own thoughts and I let out a deep sigh inrelief. I decided to lie under my bedroom window to hear Claire's breathing. I loved hearing her when she was asleep.

I was laying there for about ten minutes when a scent hit my nose and caused me to become fully alerted.

_Quil what is that smell? – Embry_

It was the same smell that hit me when I was seated next to Claire during the movie. The smell was driving my wolf senses crazy.

Smells so good… Wait! Claire?...Ohhh she is aroused… That's hot! – Embry

I growled at his thought. Claire is mine and only mine. My wolf was being very possessive toward his mate right now, especially since it hasn't claimed her yet.

I tried to calm my wolf down, but the smell only seemed to increase.

"YORDY!" Claire yelled from my Bedroom.

When I heard that name I felt like my heart had been wounded. She was having a dream about Yordy? A sexual dream?

She probably loves him more than me and likes being around him more.

What does he have that I don't?

_Claire –Embry_

He was right, Yordy had my Claire. She is probably going to marry him and then have three kids and a dog named Bob or something. I will have to watch as they live happily ever after and will be forever known as Uncle Quil. The 40 year old virgin Uncle.

_You are such a drama queen. Man up and tell Claire how you feel. The worst she could say is that Yordy is a vampire and she chooses him over you…Oh wait that's just Jacob… still fight for her man – Embry_

_You're right I'm not going to let Yordykins win so easily- Quil_

_Yordykins? Really?- Embry_

_Shut up – Quil_

The area was secure and our time for patrol had ended. It was about to be Five and I knew Claire would arrive at Emily's around six for dinner.

When Embry and I walked into the Uley home all the pack was already situated at the table waiting for the food.

I sat in my usual spot at the dining table and saved a spot for Claire. I heard a car park in the drive way and a car door slam.

Claire's scent hit me and I was glad she was finally here.

Claire walked in with a bag in her hand. Embry rushed up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"You are the beast Claire!" Embry said giving Claire a kiss on the cheek and tried taking the bag from her.

"No not yet," Claire said to Embry as he pouted. I was laughing at the sight in front of me until a breeze passed by Claire and blew her scent toward me.

Her scent was there but it was masked with Yordy's scent. How come I hadn't noticed that when she got out of the car?

Car? She doesn't have a car. 'Wow' I thought to myself. I was focusing too much on Claire to think about how she got here in a car. Obviously, Yordy does have a car.

Where did they go? Were they on a date before she arrived? I could feel my jelousy travel throughout my whole body.

"You okay?" Seth asked since he took notice of my face. I shook my head and said, "Yeah I'm good." Seth just nodded his head not believing me.

* * *

CLAIRE POV.

After Embry basically attacked me I headed to my spot next to Quil at the dining table and greeted everyone as I sat down.

Quil looked a little tense when I greeted him. What crawled up his ass?

The whole dinner felt awkward with Quil acting strangely. It was time for desert and Quil refused to eat when I asked him if he wanted some brownies.

"Can I talk for a minute? _Alone_?" I asked Quil. I also said the word _Alone _louder so the pack would hopefully not eavesdrop on our conversation.

I stood up as he nodded and fallowed me out the house onto the porch.

"What is wrong?" I asked accusingly, once we stepped foot on the porch.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "You were with Yordy today," he stated as he continued to look in my eyes with an accusing stare.

Was Quil jealous? Please let him be jealous! That would mean he has some sort of feely toward me in a romantic way.

"Yep, we had a serious talk that was long overdue," I said, walking down the porch steps heading toward his car. I could tell that the pack was hearing us and I wanted our conversation to be private.

"Where are you going?" Quil asked as he trailed behind me.

"We are going to Friendly's for some Ice-cream so we can talk," I said smiling up at him innocently as I turned to face him.

He laughed and said, "Fine. You know I can't resist that look."

We pulled out the drive way and rapidly arrived to our destination. I thanked Quil as he opened the door for me. I haven't been here since the whole 'Friendly's my ass' incident.

I approached the counter, where the same guy that had attended me previously, to see him looking twitchy. It was hard not to laugh at his nervous expression.

"I-It's you," he said looking startled by me.

"Yea, I want the same as last time," I said to him smiling. He simply nodded and looked at Quil.

"I'll have the same," Quil said.

I started to take out my money when I heard, "It's alright it is on the house," the 'Friendly's my ass' guy said.

I smiled and said, "Thank you very much," While he handed Quil and I our Ice-creams.

From the corner of my I could see Quil glaring at the guy.

We sat at booth and started talking.

"So, are you and Yordy on dating terms?" Quil asked interested.

"No, we only really see each other as friends." I said, "Why you interested?" I teased him.

"Maybe," Quil said in a strange voice. Wait! Is Quil Ateara flirting with me?

He looked relieved when I explained the Yordy situation further with him. He even asked me if I was happy with my decision to only keep Yordy as a friend. He continued to ask me the same question many time and every time I said I was sure I made the right choice, he would smile wide. He flirted with me once again and that alone kept a smile on my face

I continued flirting with Quil and he did the same. He drove me to my mom's apartment after we had finished our Ice-creams. He opened my door for me and walked me to the door.

"I'm really glad we talked Claire," Quil said brushing his hand down my face. He looked at me with such intensity it could perhaps burn a whole right through me.

He looked at me the Sam looked at Aunt Emily. Wait a second! Mother of fudge. Quil can still imprint since he is a wolf.

I felt Quil's breath on my lips. His lips were just inches away. His aroma surrounded my nostrils and his heat radiated off of his body.

I shook my head and stepped back. I couldn't do this. I wasn't his imprint. I had completely forgotten about imprinting.

Quil seemed to snap out of his daze and said, "Goodnight Claire," While he kissed my forehead.

"Night Quil," I said smiling at him as he departed.

I took out my key from my pocket to open the door.

The light seemed to have a dim shade to it as I stepped into the apartment. I heard a noise and was immediately alerted. I'm happy that I didn't make any noise coming in. I knew my mom would be probably sleeping already. I turned the light completely on and walked in to the living room.

"Ay Dios Mio! (OMG)," I yelled.

Oh, my mom so wasn't sleeping right now. Nope. My mom was on the couch with her button down shirt was halfway open showing her bra. Her hair looked out of place and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips looked like someone had kissed the crap out of her. Gross.

What caught me of guard was when I looked and spotted someone next to her. This person had the same half button shirt, messy hair, flushed cheeks look going on.

Normally, when a kid catches their parents doing the dirty, they get some lame excuse about how when they are older they will understand better.

Yeah, that is for Normal people. My mom and I are far from normal.

My mom was into chicks and all I could do was stare at her like an idiot.

I am not against lesbians. I just never imagined my own mom being one, since she had me.

Shocking? Totally shocking in my opinion.

"C-Claire honey I can explain," My mom said, fixing her hair and trying to cover herself up by buttoning the rest of her shirt.

I looked at her and sat down at the dining table without breaking eye contact.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you guys have any suggestions? **

**Review my beautiful awesome readers!**

**-Jenafear**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Mom the muncher

"So, uhh... you were having a good time before I got home?" I asked stupidly. I felt like an idiot as soon as those words left my mouth. It was like I had word vomit or something. My mom blushed. Whoa! She never blushes... like never. 'Wow Claire you are having a mom crisis and you are thinking about your mom blushing? Idiot!' I thought to myself shaking my head.

"Claire honey, I know this is perhaps not the best way to find out your mom is into girls," My mom explained playing with her hands nervously.

I remained silent and still on my chair. My brain was still trying to wrap up my moms situation in my head.

"Um... how long has this been going on?" I asked my mom pointing between her and the other women in the room.

My mom grimaced and had let out a deep sigh before saying anything. The women next to her looked nervous and uncomfortable as she looked from my mom to me.

"Claire. This might sound horrible, but we have been together before you were born," My mom said not looking me in the eye.

"You have been together, for fifteen years, and you never told me anything!" I exclaimed surprised by what she had just told me.

"No, we use to date in high school. She moved away and I didn't see her again until you were around seven years old," My mom said quietly. "I have always loved her."

"If you have been a Carpet munch... I mean a lesbian all this time, what about my dad?" I asked confused.

Was I adopted?

Mom looked nervous and then said, "Your father was a one night stand."

She continued to tell me the story of how her and Laurie, the chick in the room with us, have always loved each other. She had met my father and … Bam! I was born and popped into this world. She said she tried to develop a relationship with my father, but she always ended up cheating on him with another women.

Whoa! My mom was a player? What kind of pick up lines would she use? 'get you head out of the gutter Claire' I scolded myself.

"Claire, are you okay with Laurie and I being a couple?" she asked grabbing Lauri's hand and tangling it with hers.

Was I okay with this? I shook my head in a 'no' motion and looked at my mother.

I grabbed her hands and said, "Mom, I love you no matter what."

"Yea, it's weird that you like chicas (girls). To tell you the truth it kind of freaked me out seeing you getting to second base with Laurie. I just want to let you know that I'm surprisingly okay with this. I love you unconditionally," I said to my mom looking at her in the eye.

Tears escaped my mothers eyes and she tackled me into a bear hug. I turned to Laurie and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked a tinge relaxed when I did the gesture. Darn it! I'm turning into a softie.

"Well, umm... I'm going to bed," I announced. My mom nodded and said goodnight along with Laurie.

I was walking toward my room, when all of a sudden I had word vomit attack. 'Don't do it Claire, don't ' I chanted in my head.

"Mom," I said.

'Oh Crap... to late' I thought.

"Yeah?"

"Can you remove the scissors from the kitchen, I won't be able to look at those for a little while," I said in a jittery voice.

My moms eyes widened and she nodded her head.

'Claire you have officially won the _I'm a dumb ass_ award' I thought to myself.

* * *

The next morning my phone went off playing Girls by Pit-bull. Ha. I laughed at the irony of the song. It was Nayeli's ring tone before I had found out she liked girls. Hmm... I might as well put it as my moms ring tone as well.

Although, I already had made it hard on her when I mentioned the scissors in the kitchen last night.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hey chicka! Want to hangout today?" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah. What time?" I asked her reading my alarm that read 10:24 am.

"Around eleven at your place?" she said.

"Sounds good. See you later," I said to her and hung up.

Now, you're probably thinking that I'm being rude. Nope. I'm simply confused. Nayeli hasn't spoken to me since the whole 'tongue attack' incident.

Now, out of the blue, she wants to hang out?

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I started to get ready for the day.

I decided on wearing a simple T-shirt with the La push high school logo on it and some dark jean shorts. I scrunched my hair and applied some eyeliner before heading to the kitchen.

It was Sunday, so that meant that my mom was working. I usually would go over to Emily's for dinner.

Ding! Knock – Knock

"The door is open!" I yelled from the kitchen.

I heard the door open and turned to face … Nobody?

I headed toward the door and the doorway was empty.

Out of nowhere, Nayeli appears in front of the doorway. "Sorry about that, I had forgotten to grab my purse," Nayeli said.

"Damn girl! You scared the Quileute out of me for a second there," I joked with her. "Come in," I said.

I closed the door once she was inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"So...," She said awkwardly looking at me.

"It's okay," I said. I knew she was looking for an Okay sign.

"Thanks. Claire, you really are one of kind," She said getting up and walking towards me. She hugged me and I laughed. I decided to tease her about the kiss.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh, so I was just a one day thing?" I teased her. She play punched my arm and said, "Shut up."

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry I kissed you at the beach," She said seriously. I looked at her and smiled.

"I forgive you. Plus, who is going to sneak out with me at night?" I said. She laughed and suggested we should watch a movie.

I was happy that I had worked out things with Nayeli. I had given a lot of thought as to whether I was okay having a Lesbian as a friend. Nayi is too good of a friend to let go just because she is different. The movie had ended and Nayeli was about to leave.

"So, you promise you won't attack me anymore," I asked holding out my pinky.

"Yes, I promise," She said ignoring my pinky. I pouted and she sighed.

"Fine, I Pinky promise," she finally said hooking her pinky with mine.

I smiled as she left. Why can't life be easy?

I went to my room and checked my phone. I had two missed calls and both were from my mom. I decided to call her back.

"Hello," she answered after the second ring.

"Hey, sorry I didn't answer the phone," I said to her.

"It's alright Claire. I was just calling to inform you that you should stay at your Aunts house or Quil's tonight. I have to work late and won't be home today," mom said to me.

Working late? Eww. Is that code for 'I'm going to get me some tonight' or 'I'm going to spend time with Laurie'?

"O-okay. I love you mom," I said to her.

"I love you too honey. Goodnight and bye," She said before hanging up her cellphone.

I yawned and fell on my bed. I decided to take a nice nap.

DREAM

_I was walking along what seemed to be a trial in the woods. I noticed I was barefoot and my shirt had been torn in half. The sky was a dark gray color, almost as if it was threatening to rain._

_I heard some voices, familiar ones, as I approached a place that looked like a clearing._

"_When are you going to tell her man?" a voice said. Embry?_

_Before taking another step into the clearing, I quietly stepped a few steps backward slowly. I could clearly see Quil and Embry standing at the other end of the clearing. I hid behind a huge stone rock. I wondered if they could smell my scent or hear my deep breathing, from where they stood._

"_I don't know. I love her so much, I don't want to scare her away," Quil said with his hands in his face._

"_Quil … She is going to know sooner or later." Embry said._

_Who were they talking about? Is Quil dating someone? Is that what he is hiding from me? I couldn't help but feel jealous. The thought of Quil kissing someone else, with his beautiful luscious lips wounded me._

"_I know what will make you feel better!" Embry exclaimed. "Scream to the woods how much you love her."_

"_W-what? N-," he was about to protest, until Embry gave him a glare._

"_Fine," Quil said and then took a deep breath._

"_I LOVE," ' Yes, Yes almost there. Tell me who you love' I chanted in my head. I closed my eyes waiting for the answer_

"_I LOVE C-," His voice was cut off ._

"_Its not nice to eavesdrop in other people's private conversations," a voice said behind me, making me immediately open my eyes and gasp loudly._

_I turned around and was met with some honey brown eyes._

"_Shhh. They are going to hear us," I said to him, afraid that Quil and Embry would hear us._

"_Who?" he questioned looking around._

"_Embry and Qui-," I stopped talking when I realized the guys weren't there anymore. Where had Quil gone?_

"_Why don't you have any shoes on in the woods," He questioned, looking at my bare feet that were now covered in dirt._

"_I don't know. I was in my room and decided to take a nap, when all of a sudden … Bam! I was here," I said to him. In that moment, I came to realization._

_This clearly had to be a dream. Of course, I'm simply having a weird dream._

"_This is a dream," I stated._

"_How do you know," he accused with his arms folded._

_I thought for a second. Maybe, I should pinch myself like in the movies. No, I don't want to hurt myself._

_Maybe I can … Ding! An idea had struck me._

_I raise my hand in the air and balled it into a fist. I quickly swung my fist forward and punched the person in front of me in the face._

"_Ow … Damn! … What was that for?" He exclaimed, holding his and to his face. Okay, maybe that was a stupid idea._

"_Shut up Yordy," I said trying to hold back my laughter._

_I stepped closer and removed his hand from his face. Whoa! I left a big red spot on his cheek. Woot! Woot! Woot!_

_I wanted a better look so I moved my head where it was only inches away from his face. I should really apologize for hurting him._

"_What The Hell is going on here?" Exclaimed Quil from behind us._

_I turned around and was met with eyes of fury. Why is he mad? _

_I looked from Yordy to Quil and they were glaring at each other._

_It looked like they were about to fight._

"_Who stole my shorts!" Embry yelled running through the clearing in blue tight speedos that read 'You know you want to smack it' across his ass._

_What the Crap?_

_END DREAM_

I gasped as I woke up from my dream. What did the dream mean? Who does Quil love? Why were Quil and Yordy ready to fight each othe?

Ugh, so many questions and so little answers!

Also, why do random things happen in my dream? Seriously, Embry running in speedos after witnessing a huge tension, almost fight, between Quil and Yordy.

I shook my head.

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled to myself and made my way toward Aunt's house for some answers.

I made my way into the house and the smell of food hit my nose. I spotted Aunty at her usual spot in the kitchen. That women hardly ever left the kitchen.

"Hey aunty!" I said greeting her and making my way toward her in the kitchen.

"Hello hone-," she stopped talking when I kissed her cheek.

She eyed me suspiciously. Crap! I had a weird habit, that when I wanted something I would try to sweeten the person up with love. Hmm... maybe she won't notice.

"What do you want?" she asked me raising her eyebrow. Wow … she is good!

"Pssh ... why would you say that," She stopped cooking and eyed me intensely. I caved. "Fine. H-has Quil imprinted?" I blurted out.

She was quiet for a minute. That minute was pure agony! Agony I tell you!

"Claire darling … Y-yes he has," she murmured quietly.

Holy crap! No! I hated what the meaning meant. It meant that Quil could never be with me in a romantic way. I could not press my lips to his and receive a response, except perhaps pure disgust. Why! Why, did Quil have to imprint?

"W-who?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you. If you want to know, then go ask Quil," Aunty said and looked at me sympathetically.

I was starting to get pissed off. Really! I glared at her. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a loud entrance from the boys.

"Hey Claire," the guys greeted as soon as they saw me.

"H-hey," I managed to say through gritted teeth. Quil eyed me suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. Although, he had given me distance during dinner.

"So, Claire, how was your day?" Uncle Sam asked me trying to start a table conversation.

"Oh, Just fine," I said sarcastically. "How about you Emily, anything interesting happen today?" I asked her.

Oh, Yea, she knew I was pissed at her. I had used her name instead of calling her Aunty.

"No, nothing interesting," She shrugged. "Why?"

Why?Oh, maybe because you won't tell me who Quil's imprint is!

"Just asking," I said simply.

"Anyways, did you hear about the latest news about a young girl?" I asked nobody in particular.

"What news?" Uncle Sam asked.

"It turns out a girl went crazy after a conversation with her Aunt or something," I said looking at Emily.

"Yea," I continued. "The girl had gone over to her aunts house for some answers. She insisted her aunt to tell her a secret many have kept from her. Her aunt refused her and wouldn't tell her."

"NOT … A … SINGLE … CLUE .. WAS GIVEN!" I said stabbing my pasta as I said each word looking at Emily.

"Well, Maybe if the girl would of ask the person who was the one keeping the secret from her, she wouldn't have gone crazy. Now would she?" Aunt said cutting her steak fiercly with her knife.

The pack remained silent.

Quil and Sam had a concerned faces on. Embry and Paul had faces of amusement.

Jared an Leah looked confused. Brady, Collin, And Seth kept on glancing from Emily to me.

I was having a glare contest with Emily. I flickered my eyes to her plate to see her steak all cut up. I smiled smugly.

"I can see your Steak was pretty good," I said to her.

"Delicious," she said curtly. "I can see you liked the pasta," she said eye-ing my fork and my pasta that looked messy.

"Loved. I loved it," I said.

I stood up a grabbed my plate, "I uhh … have to get home, My mom will be home soon," I said lying.

I went to the kitchen and I had set my plate in the sink.

"What is wrong Claire," I heard Quil ask me.

I looked up at him. He looked concerned and confused.

"I'm just not having a good day," I said.

"Want to watch a movie or go and get some ice cream?" He asked trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks, but I need some alone time. Goodnight Quil," I said leaving him in the kitchen as I walked out the front door.

Thank goodness! I don't live far away since I walked to the apartment.

My heart felt heavy and I was a complete mess. I needed a distraction, but what should I do?

I grabbed my cell phone and marked the first phone number that came into my head.

"Hello," he answered.

"Code Yellow," I said quickly and hung up.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"I came as fast as I could and Grabbed some stuff," Yordy said holding up a bag.

He came in and sat at the kitchen table with me.

"What did he do?" he asked looking concerned.

See, Code yellow means relationship problems.

"He loves someone and I don't know who she is," I said letting a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Claire he is stupid. How can he love someone else if he is basically attached to you hip? He is a dumb ass if he hasn't fallen for you in all these years you have spent together," Yordy said holding my hand with his.

"I have something that will cheer you up," he said grabbing things out of his bag.

He took out a bottle of Tequila along with some lemon and two glass shots. He got up and grabbed some salt. He served both of us and raised his shot into the air. I raised mine also.

"Fuck Him. Let's let loose and forget about the real world for tonight. Best friends forever!" he cheered.

"Bffs!" I cheered and we both swallowed our drinks.

After about Six shots I could feel a buzz. Yordy looked buzzed also.

"I love you!" Yordy yelled to me, walking toward me.

I started crying hysterically. "I love you too!" I yelled.

He came closer and wiped the tears away from my face and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Because your stepping on my foot," I said looking at our feet.

"Oh!S-sorry," he said moving his foot. We both started laughing after that.

When we had finished our tenth shot we were confessing how much we hated Quil and I also mentioned how much I loved him too. When we finished the bottle Yordy stood up. He sord of looked like a penguin walking.

"What are you doing?" I asked fallowing him into the living room.

"Lets sing," he suggested turning on my stereo. It took him a few minutes to even turn it on.

( Lmfao – I am not a whore)

_I am not a whore …. I am not a whore._

_**Those words blasted through the speakers and Yordy started singing along. The rhythm was good and I decided to sing along.**_

_I am not a whore, but I like to do it!_

_**We both started jumping up and spinning around, everything looked so strange.**_

_**(Katy perry – you're so gay)**_

_Whistling ….. whistling_

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf._

_While jacking off to Mozart._

_**I sung as I danced. The chorus came and I started singing while Yordy whistled.**_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys._

_No you don't even like, No you don't even like._

_No you don't even like … Boys._

_(Pretty boy swag – soulja boy )_

_All the pretty girls stand up._

_**I'm pretty! **_

_Girls on my dick... when I pretty boy swag. Ay!_

_**I probably looked so stupid trying to swag along with Yordy.**_

"I have swag!" Yordy yelled laughing. He tripped over something on the floor.

"Get out the way!" I yelled failing to step over him and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Yordy said when my foot hit his chest.

I was so hungry. I dragged my self pathetically to the fridge and opened it with force.

I pulled harder than I expected to and ended hitting my fore head with the door. To make it worst a can of cheese fell on my head.

"Ah! Stupid gorilla balls!" I yelled rubbing my head that was throbbing.

I don't remember what happened after that.

I woke up with the strongest headache. I slowly opened my eyes and the sunlight from the window was burning my eyes. I looked down at myself and I was only in a bra with cheese whip all over my stomach.

I was lying on the floor next to the couch. I looked to my left and spotted Yordy on the floor next to me, without a shirt on, and he too had cheese whip all over his stomach.

What the hell did we do last night?

"M-morning," Yordy croaked beside me.

"Why are we covered in cheese?' I asked him.

"You said something about how you wanted to be a Quileute Cheeto, so you took off your shirt and squirted it on your stomach. You yelled something about how Quil will think your tasty and would want you, then you passed out. I remember laughing and stealing the cheese can away from you and doing the same thing you did with the cheese. I don't remember anything else," Yordy said rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks," I said looking at Yordy with a smile.

"Your welcome," he replied smiling at me.

"Ugh, I'm taking a shower. I feel all sticky. You can use my shower and I'll use my moms," I said to him. He thanked me and headed to my room.

He knew where everything was, since he had been over a whole bunch of times.

After my shower I felt better. My head still felt heavy, but once I was done dressing, I headed toward the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took some Advil.

"Hand me some please," Yordy said pointing to the Pain killers. I handed him two and he swallowed them with some of my bottled water.

I ran my fingers through my hair and Yordy stared at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you have a bruise on the side of your forehead?" he asked touching my forehead causing me to wince when he did.

I walked to my living room mirror and spotted a little bruise that was not that noticeable, but was still there. How did I get this bruise?

Then I remembered, I had hit my head with the door from the fridge.

"Claire, I think you need to talk to Quil," Yordy said to me.

I sighed. "I know, but I'm scared to know what he will say," I said closing my eyes.

"Stop over thinking it. Come on we are going to his house right now," Yordy said grabbing his keys and dragging me along with him.

"Wait," I said grabbing my flip flops before leaving the apartment.

The drive was short, but Yordy was giving me pep talks along the way.

_He totally loves you._

_What an ass for being a coward and not talking to you!_

_Why would he not love you? You are totally lovable._

Yordy turned off his car once we were in Quils drive way.

Yordy fallowed me to the front door, and I rang the door bell.

The last person I expected had opened the door.

"Claire," she said and then froze making her eyes widen.

"Claire?" Quils voice said coming up behind her.

Leah was in a towel and Quil had no shirt on.

What the Hell was going on here?

Quil looked from Me to Leah.

"Claire, this is not what it looks lik-," he was cut of by me running toward my apartment.

Was Leah the one he had imprinted on all along? Is that why I barely saw Leah at family dinners? How could Quil hide this from me? Although, I really don't think Quil would have gone for Leah. No, not at all.

She probably was there to see her brother Seth. I just jumped to conclusions. I knew I did. Well, atleast I hope I did.

Still, who had Quil imprinted on?

"Claire!" Quil yelled from behind me. He quickly caught up to me and begged me to stop.

I stopped and looked at him.

"It's okay Quil I know," I said.

"You know what," He questioned with his brows furrowed.

"That you have imprinted," I told him closing my eyes.

"H-how do you feel about that?" He asked nervously.

"I feel hurt and betrayed that you didn't tell me. But, I'm happy that you imprinted," I said looking at him.

His eyes brightened and he did something I didn't expect. He crashed his lips hungrily to mine. Dear lord, his lips felt perfect!

This was wrong though. He had an imprint!

"Stop!" I yelled pushing him away.

"I-I thought you said you were happy about the imprint … Oh! You just want to be friends," he said sadly.

"How can you kiss me when you already have imprinted on someone else?" I asked him in an angry tone.

I started rambling about how much of an ass he was being.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me. I immediately stopped.

"Goodness gracious, you make me burn with anger and passion. Cant you see Claire," he said looking at me. "Can't you see how I look at you with love and passion and especially desire?" He asked angrily.

"TU ERES MIA!(you are mine)," he yelled.

No mother F-ing way! I'm his imprint! He is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Damn! he sounded sexy speaking spanish! When had he learned spanish? I made a mental note to ask him later.

I literally threw myself at him and attacked his lips. Yes, I was finally home.

He fiercely wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips created fire burning sensations throughout my body. I could feel his tongue teasing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and thrusted my tongue into his before he could invade my mouth with his.

He let out a deep growl along with a moan and lifted me. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and he took the chance to invade my mouth with his own tongue. His tongue was warm and it felt so right messaging my tongue with his. My hands were gripping his beautiful hair.

He started leaving butterfly kisses along my neck causing me to buck into him moaning, making him purr in satisfaction.

I pulled back and wiggled so he could put me down. He put me down gently and I stepped away.

I grabbed a nearby stick that was on the side of the road, close to the trees.

I lifted the stick and whacked him on the arm with it hardly.

"Ah! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"For not telling me I was your imprint all along ass," I said.

"Only you Claire... Only you," he said pulling me against him.

"Claire, I know this sounds lame, but would you go out with me on a date tomorrow?" Quil asked me.

I laughed and said, "Of course, my man meat wolf."

"Man meat?" he said laughing.

"So, uhh.. will you... umm... be my girlfriend?" he asked me nervously.

Wow. This guy fights vampires, turns into a wolf, and looks like a body builder, Yet he is nervous to ask me to be his girlfriend. Oh Quil! I truly love this man.

"Si! Yes!" I yelled out loud excited.

He kissed me once more and took my hand leading me back to his house.

* * *

**Author note : So here you have it, another chapter.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. It took me so long to update since I had a family emergency.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter is not that good. For some reason my beta has not responded my emails and it has kept me from writing more chapters since I have been giving her time to respond back.**

**I guess I don't have a beta anymore:(**

**O'well. I just want to let my wonderful readers know that I will for sure update quicker.**

**I know I have promised this before, but now that I actually have time to focus on my story Updates will be sooner.**

**Anyways, please leave your love and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Jenafear**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. What I do own is my Spicy latina Claire! And I am satisfied with that. (:

Chapter 16: The plans

* * *

Quil's world

"Wake up Cinderella!" Embry yelled from my bedroom door.

"Go away," I groaned rubbing my eyes. I felt him approach closer to me.

"Don't be bitter princess. You have a date today with your prince charming," Embry said opening the blinds from my window, letting the sunlight seep through into the room.

Prince Charming? I thought she would be the Princess and I would be the Sweet Prince who would swoop her up.

"You mean I have a date with my Princess... right?" I asked confused as to what he had meant.

"Quil, we all know Claire is the man in this relationship," Embry stated.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom. I closed the door and started brushing my teeth. Claire... the man of the relationship? No... I'm the man! I mean, yeah Claire is tough. She also is outspoken and not afraid to do what she wants to do. She is a very outgoing girl, and is really good at getting what she wants. Every time we are together, she knows exactly what to say and do. She always picks out the movies and...

Holy Crap! Claire over powers our bond. Not that I mind, but I need to insert my manliness into this bond too.

I exited the bathroom and made my way to the living room. Almost all the guys were here. They stopped talking as soon as I walked in.

"What?" I asked them.

"You look all off," Seth said to me.

"I'm okay," I said defensively.

"Did everything go okay with Claire?" Paul asked looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"Yes," I hissed annoyed. "I asked her out on a date."

"So, if everything went alright … why do you look pensive and shit?" Brady asked rubbing his neck.

Should I ask them about the Claire thing? Yes.

"Do you guys think Claire is …." I trailed off shaking my head.

"The man in the relationship?" asked Collin finishing my sentence.

"Yeah," the guys chorused. Traders!

"Quil," Embry said.

"What," I grunted flopping myself onto the couch next to Seth.

"You can show her how manly you are today on your date. I mean, take her somewhere she wouldn't expect to go. You know her well enough to order for her, so do it. When she suggests to do something, you should suggest something better. Take control man," Embry suggested. My eyes widen in surprised.

Embry is never this smart … Wait! There is only one explanation for this weird situation, Embry has been possessed.

"Listen you asshole, I don't know who you are. I don't care who you are, but if you don't bring back Embr-" I was cut off by Seth.

"Embry if you don't come back, I'm going to burn your Shelly belly Bear," Seth threatened.

"No! Not Shelly bear … anything but her!" Embry exclaimed alarmed.

We all knew how he loved his childhood bear, his mom gave to him, when he was a toddler. He took care of that thing better then he would take care of himself. It was truly some kind of weird obsession.

"Listen guys It's me!" Embry tried to convince us. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"No, I have not been possessed," Embry said. It was like he could read my mind … strange.

"I can be smart sometimes," Embry reasoned.

"Okay, you had a smart moment," I said trying to end this pointless conversation.

Embry huffed and sat on the couch. I laughed at him, he looked like an angry toddler. He threw me an angry glare, but I ignored it.

Where was I going to take Claire tonight? It had to be a unexpected place, just like Embry was trying to say. Where? Where?

'Think Quillian' I said to my brain. Sometimes I think I'm officially crazy, I mean I have named my brain Quillian. Who does that? Nobody... only me. I don't really care though, it works for me.

What does Claire love to eat that she hasn't had in awhile? Aha! Claire is half Hispanic. I know where to take her!

"I know where to take her!" I exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

The guys looked at me like I had gone mad. I smiled wide and ran to the kitchen to get some food. I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it like the wolf I was. I glanced at the clock on the stove, and it read 3:35 pm. Shit! I only have two hours and a half to plan this date!

I threw my bowl in the sink and rushed myself to the bathroom to take a shower.

So much to plan! So much to do! This date has to be perfect. I have totally lost my manliness, but I was determined to gain it back today.

Watch out Claire, Quil and Quillian are taking over. Yep, officially insane.

Claire's mind

I woke up to the sound of music blaring out the living room speakers. There is nothing better, than to be woken up by Britney Spears! Lie. Lie. Lie. It is possibly the worst thing. I mean, I like her songs and all but this song especially was creeping me out.

The song 3 by Britney was playing. I like to hear this song when my mom is not home or preferably in a club. Now, with my mom home... not so much.

My mom never played music in the morning unless she is, upset with someone, happy that she doesn't have to go to work, or she had some good bang bang last night. And the last reason is what I least want to think about.

The next song that played was Gimme more by Britney. Oh Gosh! My suspicion was correct. My mom got some good cudie last night. I really shouldn't know her this well. Nobody wants to know when their parent had a good lay or has anything related to sexual activity.

"Bonita levantate! Yo cocine unos frijoles con arroz y crema al lado," My moms voice called out. (Beautiful get up! I cooked some beans with rice and cream at the side)

Please! Somebody save me from this cruel reality! My mom is speaking Spanish! Spanish!

"Laurie you strait up fucked the English language out of her!" I exclaimed close to tearing up.

Maybe I was exaggerating, but I love being a drama queen. It makes life simply more exciting in my opinion. I glanced at my clock and it was ten minutes away from being twelve in the afternoon. I was slightly nervous to face my mom when I walked out of my room. I rushed to the bathroom and relieved myself. After washing my hands I headed towards the kitchen, determined to face my fear. The fear of being smothered by my mother.

"Darling! I'm so glad your awake. Come," My mom said excitedly. Ha! I think she has had enough _cumming_ last night.

"Come and join me for lunch!" she said excitedly. Her smile looked like it could crack her face at any moment. Oh! It is worse than I thought!

I sat at the dinner table and observed my food, just to make sure she hadn't slipped some Meth or any other drugs in my food. I mean, her happiness seemed a bit unreal right now.

I started eating and my mom smiled at me encouraging me to eat more. Her smile looked like an evil villain in those cartoon shows.

"So... how is it?" she asked resting her elbows on the table allowing her to rest her chin in her hands.

"Great … umm what made you cook?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer. My mom only cooked when she was extremely happy or when she had people coming over.

She sighed and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, yesterday Laurie and I decided to go to the Pleasure Room," she started out saying.

I chocked on my food, my mom had to jump out of her seat to pat my back. My eyes were wide and I was tearing from the coughing.

"Raise you hands honey," my mom said.

I waved my hands frantically and finally managed to calm down.

"You okay?" my mother asked.

"Um ...hmmm," I said trying to regain my voice back.

The Pleasure Room is a naughty adult store. I couldn't believe she had told me she went there.

"Go, uh... finish what you were telling me," I said to her. Her eyes lit up once again.

"Okay. As I was saying, we bought some things. Let me tell you honey, those toys rocked my world,"My mom finished saying.

"Wow, umm, these beans are delicious!" I said, trying to ignore the fact the she had just confessed how great her adventure had been last night.

"Thank you! Are you doing anything tonight?" my mom asked me.

"Uh, I have a date tonight," I murmured.

"Really, with who?"

"Quil," I stated.

"No way! He finally grew some man parts and told you?" My mom yelled.

"Wait. You knew?" I asked confused.

"Duh! Otherwise, I would have never let Quil hang around here that long. I still can't believe he waited all this time for you. That Quil sure is something. At first he seemed like a stalker and I thought he was around, because he thought I was a Milf. But, no. He had never shown signs of lust toward me, only bother affection towards you. I confronted him after a week of him constantly seeing you, to ask him why he was around you so much. No normal 16 year old gets attached to a two year old that quickly. I threatened to take you away if he didn't give me a reason for his closeness to you." She explained.

"He surrendered and blurted out that he was a werewolf and he had imprinted on you. That the imprint to him was in no way Pedophile-ish. I remembered I looked at him like he had gone nuts. I even asked him if he had found my secret stash of wee-," she cut herself off and stopped talking. Whoa! My mom smoked pot? My mom was a bad ass!

"Uh, forget that I said that. Anyways, I asked him for proof and he showed me. It was kind of surprising how I didn't scream or faint at the sight of him. Ever since that day, he has always helped me with you. I will always be thankful for his help. Plus, he is a nice piece of meat to look at. If I wasn't a lesbian, I would have been all over Quil." My mom finished.

I was happy that my mom had told me this. It was a relief to know that I didn't have to explain the werewolf situation to her. Hmm, now I could say this to my mom ...

_'Hey mom, I have a date with my werewolf boyfriend so don't wait up tonight. I will be super safe, since he is extremely strong_! Don't worry about the full moon, he phases whenever he wants to.'

Yep, I could totally see myself saying that.

Quil's mind

"Hey stud!" Embry said when I walked into the kitchen all dressed and ready for my date.

"You ready for your date I see," Paul said looking at me.

"Yep. I have everything planned out and I am pumped," I said enthusiastically.

"What time are you picking her up?" asked Brady.

"At six thirty. Why?"

"Dude, it is five thirty. You still have an hour," Collin said laughing with the others.

"What!" I looked at the clock and true to Collin's word it read five thirty. How can girls take so long to get ready? I did so many thing in just one hour in a half? It felt like I had used up all my time and would arrive late to pick up Claire.

Claire's world

"Thanks guys for coming," I said to Nayeli and Yordy as they fallowed me to my room along with my mom.

"Yes, thank you kids for coming," My mother said.

"No prob Miss Young. I would have come just so I could see you pretty face and glorious physic,"Nayeli said in her flirty tone.

"Why, thank you. Your not so bad your self. If you were perhaps a few years older, I wouldn't have minded having fun with you beautiful," My mom flirted back.

"If I was a few years older, there would be less talk and more play going on," Nayeli purred.

"Ugh! Gross! Please, I beg you guys to stop this talk now!" I said disgusted.

I had always thought Yordy would have said this or maybe some other guy. Nope, it had to be Nayeli. Although, my mom was always a sucker for compliments.

"Your such a mood killer Claire," Yordy said.

"I get the fact that you think girl on girl is hot, but one of those girls is my mom. How would you feel if Nayeli was having this conversation with your mom?" I asked him pointing out the feeling I was feeling.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Point taken," he agreed.

"So I was thinking of wearing a v-neck and some skinny jeans with some converse-," I was cut off by mom.

"Are you going out with your mom or your boyfriend?" my mom asked, but some how it sounded like a rhetorical question.

"Don't answer that. My point is that you have to try something new. Something that is you and a little not you," my mom said.

"Like a dress or something?" I asked.

My mom made eye contact with Nayeli and Yordy.

"Claire wait here a moment. Yordy and Nayeli fallow me outside," she said pointing her finger to the door. I watched as they stepped out of my bedroom. My mom was up to something either good or bad. I just really hope its a good thing.

My door opened and it had my mom step through it with an idiotic smile. I'm officially doomed!

"Now Claire, I want you to calm down and take a deep breath," my mom told me.

"Uhh ... are we about to do yoga or something?" I asked confused.

"No. Now close your eyes," Nayeli said. I closed my eyes and then felt a rag being tied around my eyes.

"You guys aren't going to keep me blind folded and shove me in a closet are you?" I joked with them. There was no response and that frightened me.

"Uhh... why are you guys not responding?" I asked them nervously.

"No reason, just thinking about what will suit you perfectly for this date," I heard my mom say.

I heard them walk around my room and I also heard many 'Why does she never wear this' or 'She actually owns high heels?'

"How is _this_ considered underwear," I heard Yordy ask at one point.

I felt hands tugging on my shirt so I lifted my arms up, so my shirt could be removed. I felt the same tug on my jeans and moved around a little to lower them down once they were unbuttoned.

"Missy is that a belly piercing?" My mom asked accusingly.

A belly piercing? I don't remember getting that. I'm pretty sure I didn't go out when I had gotten drunk with Yordy. I think I would have seen the piercing when I had showered the next morning. Wouldn't I?

"I don't remember," I said in all honesty.

"Oh really. So it wasn't you who left a shirt that read "Latina Lover" in the apartment parking lot?" My mom said raising her eyebrow.

My shirt was in the parking lot? At that moment, my drunk night with Yordy played in my head like a vivid dream. I hate flashbacks when I get drunk because they remind me of how dumb I acted.

FLASHBACK

"Where are you going?" Yordy asked as I opened the front door.

"To get some air. My head hurts," I said walking out of the door.

I sighed and closed my eyes, happy to feel the cool breeze hit my face.

"Feels good out here huh?" a voice asked. It was coming from my right side.

I turned to my right to see my next door neighbor in front of his door smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, it feels great. What are you doing now?" I asked making my way towards him.

"I just got done doing a tattoo for my friend about an hour ago. Why, you interested in a tattoo?" He questioned.

Do I want a tattoo? No. Maybe something smaller and not really permanent.

"Ehh," I slurred.

"How about a piercing?"He asked.

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically. He laughed and mentioned me to fallow him inside his apartment.

I walked in and fallowed him to a backroom. Inside the room there was a table in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead and lay on the table," he said.

I did as he told me and layed on the table. He lifted my shirt up to my ribs and rubbed, what it had appeared to be alcohol on, my belly button.

"That's cold," I said giggly.

"Take a deep breath, this might sting a little," he warned.

I closed my eyes and then I felt a pinch.

"AH!" I screamed. He looked alarmed.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" he asked.

"Not really," I confessed. The truth was that I only felt a small harmless pinch.

"The why did you scream?" he asked confused.

"Eh," I said shrugging my shoulders. "They always scream on the movies when they show someone getting a piercing."

He chuckled. "Ah Claire … only you," he said smiling.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes. Now to maintain it you must clean it with some antibacterial soap and some sea salt along with some warm water. You don't want your piercing getting infected." He said.

"Also it might not hurt much now, because I numbed you up before piercing you. I would recommend not touching it with you hands before washing them."He finished.

So many steps. My head was starting to hurt.

"Thanks Santiago. How much do I owe you?" I asked getting up from the table.

"Don't worry about it. You always help me get in my apartment when I forget my key," He said. It was true. I was quite handy with a bobbing pin to open a door.

"I appreciate it man. You know if I didn't have a boyfriend and was a little older, I would have totally been all over you," I teased him as I made my way to the front door.

He laughed. I was telling the truth. Santiago was slightly tan and was well built and tall. His eyes were green and his smile was wonderful. I also liked his snake bites. It made him look exotic in a way.

"Hey, twenty one is not that old. Anything between us would be legal," he teased. "If I were sixteen again, I would have wooed you my dear Claire."

"Although, I wouldn't want to get your boyfriend mad. I'm in no way a violent person," he said.

Santiago may look like a toned bear, but he is such a peaceful and relaxed person.

He walked me to my door. I started taking off my shirt and that made him go on alert mode.

"W-what are doing," he asked trying to cover me up with my shirt.

I snatched the shirt from him and threw it.

"I'm going to go and turn myself into a cheeto," I said stupidly.

He laughed and kissed my fore head. "Be safe and goodnight," he said walking back to his door.

END FLASHBACK

Like mother like daughter. People always use that saying. I guess I am just as flirty as my mom.

"It was Santiago," I said.

"Our next door neighbor?" My mom asked.

"Yep, that's him."

"You're lucky I'm not like other moms," mom said. "But, if you ever decide to do something like this, at least tell me."

"Okie dokie mom."

"Should I step out the room?" I heard Yordy ask.

"Why do you want to step out of the room?" Nayeli asked him.

"Doesn't Claire have to change into some different underwear or something?"

"I thought you were gay?" my mom asked him sounding confused.

"What? No, I'm not gay. Why would you ask that?" Yordy said outraged. I silently laughed.

"I just thought that with your swoopy hair and purple hoodie you were trying to rock the Bieber look,"My mom said.

It was kind of true. Yordy had changed his hair style from spike-y hair to swoopy, flip to the side, hair. With his perfect teeth, he looked like an Hispanic Justin Bieber.

"I thought Justin Bieber was a girl with a lesbian hair cut," Nayeli interjected confusedly.

"He is a kid who sings pop music, and his songs are not that bad," Yordy said like he didn't even like Justin Bieber. I know for a fact that he had Bieber fever and he is to scared to admit it.

"I was like baby, baby, baby … oh!" I started singing.

"Like baby, baby, baby … no!" Yordy continued for me. He smiled until he realized he had sung along.

"Fine. I like Justin B," He admitted. "I'm guilty of having Bieber fever friday nights,"

We continued to have random conversations among us. I really liked hanging out with my mom, even if I was blindfolded throughout the whole time. It was some what frustrating not knowing what was being put on me.

"I'm not going to look like a slut or the crept creeper … am I?" I asked worried.

I heard someone scoff and snort.

"You wound me Claire," my mom said. "Although, I think the dress you are wearing makes your ass look huge."

"What!" I yelled alarmed. I quickly hopped off of my bed and tore the blindfold off. I headed toward my full length mirror.

"Ah!" I yelled as I saw myself in the mirror.

The women in front of me was freaking me out. She was wearing a hot pink dress. The dress was in a v-neck style and was about halfway to the knee length. I turned to my side and saw a v- back style, making me look classy and sassy. My ass looked huge, making me completely satisfied. My tatas looked awesomely perky. I have such a guy mentality and I'm okay with that. I wonder how Quil will react to my outfit.

I continued to revise myself in the mirror. I had my eyes winged out with black eyeliner, making my eyes look exotic. I had a copper blush that helped to bring out my cheekbones and dimple. I had a lip liner, that helped my lips look sensual when I smiled. I was happy that my lips were a natural light red color.

"Only lip liner?" I questioned Nayeli with a raised eyebrow.

"Girl. you know the rules. Only lip liner and no lip stick, you don't mess with that shit," Nayeli said seriously. I smiled at her.

My hair was strait at the bottom and was voluminous at the top, creating my scene style that I loved to do.

"Thanks guy, like really. I would have probably walked out of here with just some jeans and a t-shirt," I said. "I may not be your average teen, but I'm happy that I have you guys," I confessed.

I really need to stop watching all these soap opras, they are turning me soft.

They all looked at me surprised, since I was close to tears. I had never really had a normal teenage life, and at this moment it had felt like one.

"Oh Honey!" my mom exclaimed attacking me with kisses on the cheek. She wrapped me into a tight hug.

Both Nayeli and Yordy joined in on the hug. It felt like one of those movie moments. After about two minutes, I just couldn't take all the love.

"Okay, I think that's enough," I said disentangling myself from the hug.

"One day, you will be hugged to death and you will like it," Yordy said.

"Well, until that day, I think I will keep hugs short," I said.

"Overall, thanks," I said to them.

"I think we forgot one thing," Nayeli said. What could have we forgotten.

"What?" I asked looking at myself up and dow- ... oh!

"Shoes," Nayeli said.

Great! Now I have to go through my shoes to see which ones go with the dress. Sometimes being a female sucks!

Quil's mind

I decided to play some cards with the guys, while I waited for the time to pass. We were playing poker and so far I was winning.

"Quil's cheating!" exclaimed Seth half way through the game.

"No I'm not. I just have really good luck," I said smugly.

"Really, because if you don't leave right now you will be late picking up Claire," Seth said with a smirk.

I glanced at the clock. Shoot! It was 6:22.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the front door.

"See you guys later," I yelled.

"Bye," they chorused.

I was minutes away from taking out Claire on our first official date. My wait is finally over. Tonight Claire would be mine. 'That's what she said' I thought. I really have to stop spending too much time with Embry.

**AN: well here is another chapter.**

**I'm sorry there really isn't a lot of action going on but I'm still trying to think about where Quil should take Claire to.**

**If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me!**

**It would make it a whole lot easier on me.**

**Also, this chapter probably has a lot of errors since I have no beta:( But I have gotten some offers, so I will hopefully soon have a beta!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and thanks for reading my insanely Awesome readers!(:**

**- Jenafear**


	17. info

IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey, guys. Unfortunately, I wanted to inform you guys that Jenafear will no longer be writing her stories. Due to some family issues she is dealing with, she has offered me to finish up her stories.

So, I will be editing some of her earlier chapters. I mean Jenafear is my best friend and nobody knows her better than me. Jenafear is a lot like her character in the story and she only trusts me to continue the story. So I'll be editing some of her chapters, because...well... Jenafear has never really been the smartest crayon from the box when it comes to writing.

Oh, darn! She is staring me down right now.

Okay, so on a quick note, My name is Maricela and I'm your new updater! :)


	18. half date

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I just twist around their personalities :)

Chapter 17 : The Date

Claire's mind

"Don't worry about the shoes," Nayeli said rummaging in her bag she had brought.

She pulled out some black gladiator sandals that came up half way to my knees. I sighed in relief, I thought she would make me wear crazy Lady Gaga shoes. I quickly pulled them on.

"Your a life saver," I said to Nayeli as she smirked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

I heard my mom and Yordy laugh. I turned around and spotted them looking out of my window giggle-ing like school girls.

I walked toward them to ask what they were laughing at.

"What are you laugh-," I stopped talking when I spotted a handsome Quil by his car.

"She is going to be so mad. I'm late. Late! For our first official date," Quil said kicking his car frustrated. He was completely unaware of my presence and from the people looking out my window. It seemed he was so wrapped in his own world, that he couldn't hear our laughter.

What is he talking about being late for our date? I looked at the clock and it read 6:35 pm. Oh! Our date was at 6:30 sharp.

I looked back out the window and saw Quil trying to come up with an excuse for being late.

"_Hey, sorry for being late. What had happen was … I almost ran over a kitten and I freaked out_," He said looking at himself in his car mirror.

"Your man is such a bad lair," Mom commented during Quil's rant.

The next excuse he came up with, was probably the most stupidest- smartest -funniest I had ever heard. I almost couldn't breathe when I heard it.

"_Ooh! there was this adorable little lemonade stand on the side of the road. And like the vendor was the most adorable little girl in a lemon suit selling lemonade for 10 cents a cup and it was so cute and I just had to stop by and get some lemonade. I also told her how much she reminded me of you and stuff. Except the thing was the Girl only spoke Spanish and I don't speak Spanish so like we were there for about a good thirty minutes just sorting out what I wanted and what she wanted. and...*sigh*...yeah that's why I'm late."_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Your so dumb Quillian! Maybe, I should just tell her that I couldn't find matching socks or something like that," Quil said scolding himself in the parking lot.

Poor Quil. I needed to go save him from his misery.

"Baby go and save your man, he is scaring all the white people in the parking lot," My mom said shooing me away.

I laughed as I made my way our front door.

* * *

Quil's world

All the excuses I came up with were just plain stupid. I bet if the guys were here right now, they would be pissing themselves laughing at my sorry ass.

I heard someone approach me and I immediately looked up from where I stood.

There she was. The love of my life. She was making her way toward me and looked like an absolute vixen angel in her beautiful hot pink dress. I loved how the dress defined her generous curves and soft body. Her gladiator sandals made her legs look slender and silky smooth in appearance.

It was captivating how the wind blew against her hair, creating a slow motion halo look. Her eyes looked exotic with her thin eyeliner she had on. I loved the way her lips curved up when she smiled. Her cute dimple made her look adorable, and her cheekbones made her look desirable. I couldn't believe she had accepted to be my girlfriend.

Thank You Taha aki! I will forever be greatful.

I know many guys think women are the weak gender. I think the total opposite. I hate the fact that men can think so lowly of women. I'm not saying I've never thought about it before. I use to think women were meant to pleasure a guy and that's it.

I knew that Paul was one of those guys who would hit it and quit it. The pack mind if full of thoughts about how big a girls chest is and how great her body is.

My mentality changed the day I had imprinted on Claire Young. Since a toddler, she has always been strong and would barely cry. If she scrapped her knee, she would try to suck it up.

As she grew, she became more wise. She loved hanging around the pack. She was never afraid to say how she felt.

She helped me realize that a womens mind could reach high capacity.

I could not deny the attraction I felt towards her when she turned fifteen. She drove me crazy with her gorgeous body.

Most men would say she had 'fuck me legs' or ' Banging breasts'.

But I couldn't think that way, she was much to precious to me to defile her with such harsh words in my mind.

Oh,Gosh, now I am just ram-baling in my head.

"Quil, are you okay?" my angel asked me.

"Y-yeah," I said shaking my head stupidly. I was held captive, in her presence, were I stood.

Before she could say another word, I wrapped her in my arms and attached my lips with hers.

The softness of her lips were always my defeat. I loved the way her lips molded with mine. I slowly open my mouth and gently moved my mouth with hers. I was in no rush, I was taking in this moment.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me, making her come in contact with my chest. The softness of her body is something I want to explore when she is ready. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slithered my tongue inside her mouth like a snake.

The kiss was starting to get steamy when a voice made us break apart.

* * *

CLAIRE'S WORLD

"That's my daughter Quil! I don't wanna see you guys swapping spit. Omg! If your like this in public, how are you in closed doors?" My mom yelled out the window.

She gasped loudly like she had just realized something.

"I'll be right back," she said.

I saw Yordy and Nayeli laugh their heads off as my mom approached them to join them by the window once again. I could tell she had something in her hand.

"Honey, if your gunna be humping atleast put on something," My mom said throwing a square shape thing out the window.

It is always a bad sign when my mom talks all hood and stuff.

"Ouch," I said as the object made contact with my forehead and fell to the concrete floor.

I quickly bended over to pick up what my mom had thrown. I ended picking up a condom.

"AHAHAHA!"

Yordy was holding onto my mom for support and Nayeli was laughing so hard it was silent.

I was kind of freaking out, so I turned to Quil and saw him laughing.

I didn't know what to do, so my word vomit took over.

"So.. is it your size?" I asked holding up a extra large condom in my right hand.

Quil immediately stopped laughing and looked dumbfounded. Shit!

"Uhh... just kidding duh!" I said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Y-yeah," he said.

"Yeah you thought I was joking or Yeah it's your size?" I asked. Curse my stupid word vomit!

"Well... uh...," he didn't know what to say. I literally left him speechless.

"You know what, lets just go," I said, trying to make this situation less inept than it already was.

Before I left, I looked up at the three individuals to see them laughing like hyenas. I could already tell, this night would be remembered for a long time indeed.

"Bye Guys," I really wanted to get out of here.

"Thank You," I thanked Quil for opening my car door for me.

"Anytime my beautiful Claire," he responded in a soothing voice. I watched as he made his way to the drivers side of the car. Once he was in the car, we were off to our date.

We were about ten minutes into the ride when I asked him a question.

"So, you were late because..." I trailed off.

"The guys and I were playing cards and I lost track of time. That is the truth," he said confident.

"I believe you completely. Although, it was funny watching you trying to come up with excuses," I said chuckling.

He blushed. "Y-you saw that?" he looked embarrassed at the fact that if he would have tried any of those excuses he was coming up with earlier, he would have been caught in the lie.

"Yep, I saw and heard. I do have to say, the lemonade excuse was my favorite one," I said laughing. He started blushing and looking away.

"Calm down, I thought it was cute," I said to him smiling.

I grabbed his soft warm hand and he relaxed. The ride felt comfortable and I didn't feel an ounce of self doubt.

"Aren't you going to ask were we are going?" Quil asked.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise," I said.

He chuckled and turned on the radio.

"_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_"

The song first date by Blink 182 came on.

Quil's perspective

The song that had came on the radio, was hitting all the points and describing the way I felt earlier.

Up ahead on the main rode there was, what appeared to be an accident.

Why! Why, does there have to be a traffic jam right now? Luck is just not on my side today. I just shook my head.

**AN: Hey! Hey! Hey! So, what do you guys think about my first chapter in this story.**

**Was it good or bad?**

**Do you guys want me to continue?**

**Please leave me some love or some hate if you didn't like it. I just want to know how I did. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint many.**

**-Maricela (:**


End file.
